The Dawn of Spring
by cosmojewel
Summary: DISCONTINUED/SEMI HIATUS/hankyung menyuruh kyuhyun untuk 'membawa' pulang eunhyuk yang notebene cucunya untuk kembali. Saat kyuhyun bertemu eunhyuk sesuatu terjadi. KYUHYUK, YAOI, DLDR. Thanks for 5.062 viewers
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : THE DAWN OF SPRING**

**Main cast : Lee Eunhyuk, Cho kyuhyun, Lee Hankyung, Lee Sungmin, Lee Dong Gun, Kim So Eun, Lee Donghwa, tokoh lain menyusul.**

**Pairing : KyuHyuk, WonHyuk(later), MinHyuk(later), HaeHyuk (later)**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves**

**Warning : YAOI , DLDR typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas,dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T (saya gak ngerti rating-ratingan)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Family (padahal bingung nentuin genre)**

**langsung saja disantap *plakk* dibaca maksudnya^^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Eunhyuk berlari tak mengindahkan panggilan dari donghwa, sepupunya. Membiarkan air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya berharap bisa melunturkan semua ingatan tubuhnya, dipukuli bagai binatang ternak, luka fisik yang diingat tubuhnya terlalu banyak. Belum begitu tak pernah ia rasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Hari itu dia mendapat kabar kalau semuanya tidak benar. Dia keturunan baik-baik, kakeknya bersih tak pernah mempermainkan perempuan , seperti yang selama ini diyakini semua orang. Dan semua orang meminta maaf padanya. Semudah itukah mereka meminta maaf setelah luka yang selama ini mereka goreskan.

Eunhyuk merasa lelah, dia merasa tak kuat lagi. Dia lalu mencari tempat berteduh, menyembunyikan d iri dari rinai hujan yang seakan mengejeknya.

"kenapa ? kenapa baru sekarang mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya, setelah aku menderita seperti ini tak taukah kalau aku sudah berada di titik akhir" tangisnya dalam hati

Tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk, dari tadi dia sedang diikuti. Mobil itu berhenti ,penumpang mobil itu pun keluar ,namja tampan dengan tubuh terbentuk dengan didampingi dua pengawal dengan payung yang menjadi tameng melindungi diri dari guyuran air hujan. Mereka sampai didepan Eunhyuk yang masih terisak , bahunya ikut bergetar menahan tangis .

"tuan . ."panggil namja tampan itu. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, dia mengusap air mata yang menhalangi pandangannya. Terlihat 3 namja dengan setelan jas hitam yang sama sekali─asing─tak dikenalnya.

"ka-kalian sia-pa?"tanyanya dengan suara sesenggukan, menahan tangis sekaligus dingin.

"ikutlah dengan kami tuan, ada yang ingin berte─"

**BRUKKK**

Belum selesai namja berjas itu bicara, Eunhyuk sudah ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"tuan muda!"pekik namja itu langsung mendekati Eunhyuk dan meraupnya dalam pelukan diikuti oleh 2 pengawalnya.

"omo! Badannya sangat dingin, cepat kita harus bawa dia kerumah sakit!"perintah namja itu langsung ditanggap cepat oleh kedua pengawalnya, mereka memayungi pimpinannya yang sedang menggendong tuan muda mereka ke mobil.

Mobil itupun melesat membelah hujan.

"bagaimana dok, keadaannya?"Tanya namja itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Siapa yang kau bawa itu" Tanya Sungmin─dokter Sungmin.

"dia Lee Eunhyuk , cucu dari lee Hankyung"jawab namja itu─Kyuhyun.

"beruntung kau cepat membawanya, keadaanya cukup parah disamping luka lama yang membuka dia juga mengalami hypothermia karena terlalu lama diguyur air hujan. Dia sekarang sedang tidur, aku memberikannya obat tidur untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya"jelasnya tanpa menanyakan status pasiennya yang baru masuk tadi. Sungmin─sang dokter─melihat raut muka Kyuhyun yang seolah mengatakan ─bisakah─aku─melihatnya─

"ya, kau bisa melihatnya" Kyuhyun pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melangkah masuk tapi terhenti

"setelah kau melihatnya,bisa kau ke ruanganku sebentar? Akan aku jelaskan diagnose ku tentang luka-lukanya"kata Sungmin memotong, setelah memastikan tak ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sungmin Kyuhyun langsung menerobos masuk, mata elangnya mencari-cari sosok yang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

Dia melihat di satu-satunya ranjang yang terisi di ruang ugd itu, bajunya yang basah kuyup sudah diganti dengan baju khas rumah sakit. Masker oksigen kini terpasang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Selang infus tertanam pada nadi pergelangan tangannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi sang namja yang sangat halus, mengeratkan pegangannya pada telapak tangan Eunhyuk.

"kau membuatku takut setengah mati, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu ? kenapa setelah beberapa tahun kita tak bertemu aku menemukanmu seperti ini?" masih mengelus pipi Eunhyuk yang halus.

"kau tahu, tuan besar ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Dia menyesal karena meninggalkan mu disini dengan keluarga ummamu itu, ah iya!"Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jas-nya sebuah smartphone

"aku belum mengabari tuan besar, tunggu sebentar"katanya sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat Eunhyuk terbaring.

"hallo tuan besar. ."

". . ."

"saya sudah menemukan Eunhyuk m-maksud saya, tuan muda"katanya membenarkan panggilannya pada Eunhyuk─tuan mudanya.

". . ."

"tapi ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakan, tuan muda sekarang ada di rumah sakit, dia pingsan saat saya menemuinya" katanya hati-hati takut setiap katanya membuat emosi tuan besarnya meninggi.

". . ."

"dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit seoul, saya tunggu anda disini tuan."katanya mengakhiri percakapan. Dia lalu membalikkan badan dan menghampiri lagi Eunhyuk, disentuh lagi pipi Eunhyuk.

"kau harus cepat sembuh, aku akan selalu ada disini."kata Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengecup pipi pucat Eunhyuk. Lalu menarik selimut untuk Eunhyuk sampai menutupi dada, dan beranjak dari sana untuk menemui Sungmin.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang namja paruh baya summak mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya yang sangat─mirip istana─besar. Rupanya dia adalah lee Hankyung, kakek lee Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang dijemput oleh bawahan sekaligus orang yang sudah anggap ia keluarga, Kyuhyun.

Sudah hampir dua jam dia tidak menelfonnya, padahal Kyuhyun sudah tau dimana cucunya itu tinggal yaitu di rumah paman dari pihak ummanya. Keputusannya 'mengambil' Eunhyuk adalah karena dia mendengar kabar burung kalau cucunya tidak diperlakukan baik oleh keluarganya itu, apalagi setelah kematian putranya yang notabene appa Eunhyuk dan umma Eunhyuk dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat Eunhyuk masih kelas dua junior school.

Dia kembali lagi ke alam nyata, membuang lamunannya tentang masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu. Sekarang yang harus dia khawatirkan adalah Eunhyuk, cucu sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Tiba-tiba suara panggilan dari handphonenya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, segera dia sambar handphonenya dan menjawab.

"_hallo tuan besar. ."_ sapa Kyuhyun dari sebrang telpon

"apa kau sudah menemukan Eunhyuk? Kenapa lama sekali? Sekarang dia ada dimana?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ia lontarkan demi menghilangkan luapan rasa khawatir yang menyerbunya semenjak tadi.

"_saya sudah menemukan Eunhyuk m-maksud saya, tuan muda"_katanya membenarkan panggilannya pada Eunhyuk─tuan mudanya.

"lalu, sekarang .dia. ada. dimana?" Tanya Hankyung penuh penekanan karena Kyuhyun tak menjawab dua pertanyaanya

"_tapi ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakan, tuan muda sekarang ada di rumah sakit, dia pingsan saat saya menemuinya"_ katanya hati-hati takut setiap katanya membuat emosi tuan besarnya meninggi.

"apa? Kenapa bisa terjadi, kau ada dirumah sakit mana?" tanyanya, kaget mendapat kabar kalau cucu satu-satunya pingsan dan ada dirumah sakit langsung membuatnya tak sabaran.

"_dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit seoul, saya tunggu anda disini tuan."_ Kata Kyuhyun, Hankyung langsung memutuskan percakapan dan langsung melesat pergi dengan mobil keluaran terbarunya.

.

.

.

_**Dirumah sakit.**_

"apa ? tekanan psikis ?"pekik Hankyung saat menerima penjelasan Sungmin, dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun tak kalah kaget.

"ya seperti yang terlihat ditubuhnya, dia banyak menerima pukulan, sayatan, bahkan─"Sungmin menghentikan penjelasannya,ragu.

"bahkan apa?/bahkan apa?"Tanya Hankyung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, mereka sangat penasaran.

"luka tusukan yang masih lumayan baru"Sungmin melengkapi penjelasannya yang sempat terputus.

Wajah Hankyung dan Kyuhyun memucat, mereka tak menyangka orang yang mereka sayangi ternyata mengalami hal ini, siapa yang melakukan ini piker mereka berdua.

"dan luka tusukannya ini lumayan dalam, untung tidak melukai organ dalamnya hanya saja─"Sungmin lagi-lagi menghentikan penjelasannya, membuat dua namja didepannya menghela nafas lagi. Menyadari tatapan tajam mereka, Sungmin melanjutkan lagi.

"itu menyebabkan pencernaannya terganggu, kulihat dia kekurangan nutrisi" Sungmin mengakhiri diagnosanya.

Hankyung semakin geram dengan keluarga Eunhyuk, kalau tahu Eunhyuk tak diperlakukan baik bahkan tidak manusiawi seperti ini, sudah sedari dulu dia mengambil Eunhyuk, tapi ini sudah terjadi Hankyung hanya bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk yang selama ini tak tahu kalau kakeknya masih hidup.

"tuan, apakah perlu saya selidiki keluarga kim?"Tanya Hankyung saat mereka sudah berada di lorong rumah sakit.

"ya, selidiki keluarga kim itu, jangan lakukan apa-apa dulu"kata Hankyung, mengerti kalau Kyuhyun sangat marah karena melihat keadaan Eunhyuk, orang yang tak tau duduk perkaranya pasti menyangka kalau keluarganya yang melakukan itu pada Eunhyuk, tapi Hankyung belum mengetahui kebenarannya dia harus menanyakan langsung pada cucunya.

"setelah data terkumpul, aku akan memberitahu perintah selanjutnya" kata Hankyung tegas, dia tak mau gegabah dulu.

"baik tuan"kata Kyuhyun akhirnya mematuhi perintah tuan besarnya.

.  
.

Hankyung mengelus pipi Eunhyuk, tangan satunya menggenggam tangan kanan Eunhyuk. Dia tak percaya cucu yang selama ini dummaangnya sudah sangat besar, dia menyesal meninggalkan Eunhyuk saat putranya─Lee Dong Gun─meninggal enam tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Pertengahan Desember, 1993

"appa tolong restui pernikahan kami "bujuk seorang namja tampan, Lee Dong Gun putra dari Lee Hankyung. Dia sedang memohon-mohon dengan yeojachingunya yang ia pacari selama dua tahun ini untuk melangsungkan pernikahan yang sebentar lagi akan dilangsungkan, tetapi mereka belum mengantongi restu dari Lee Hankyung.

"appa tidak akan merestui pernikahanmu, dengan yeoja dari keluarga itu. Bukankah appa sudah menjodohkanmu dengan keluarga park yang lebih sederajat dengan kita?"tegasnya, secara tidak langsung itu membuat Kim So Eun hatinya tertohok, dia memang bukan dari keluarga kaya, tapi setidaknya jangan menghina keluarganya. Dong Gun yang menyadari perubahan mimik So Eun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada yeojachingunya.

"appa, tolong jangan hina keluarga So Eun,"pintanya

"jadi kau membelanya dari pada appa, keluargamu? Apa yang dia ajarkan sampai kau membelot begini?"tanyanya sarkatis tatapannya mengarah pada So Eun.

"keluarga? Apa yang namanya keluarga kalau aku tak menemukan kebahagiaan!"teriak Dong Gun, Hankyung yang diteriaki hanya menatap bengis anaknya.

"appa tahu opini orang tentang appa?"Tanya Dong Gun, appa-nya tidak menjawab" appa sering berganti-ganti pasangan, mempermainkan mereka lalu dibuang begitu saja seperti sampah, aku benci ketika ditatap jijik oleh mereka semua orang seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan So Eun"lanjutnya dengan menatap So Eun yang tertunduk.

"dia tidak melihat ku dengan kekayaan appa, dia mencintaiku apa adanya. Tidak dengan keluarga park atau siapapun yang ayah jodohkan denganku, mereka semua hanya manis dimulut, padahal hatinya sangat munafik, mereka hanya ingin memperkaya diri dengan harta appa yang akan dibawa olehku."jelas Dong Gun terengah-engah

"apa appa peduli denganku selama ini? Aku tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang umma, appa meninggalkannya dan menjauhkanku darinya. Ini yang membuatku membenci appa!"teriaknya, dia mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya selama ini. Tak ada yang menyadari setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Hankyung.

"silakan kalau kau ingin menikahinya, aku tak akan memberikan restu. Dan jangan pernah dating menemuiku lagi, kau bukan anakku lagi mulai saat ini" kata Hankyung akhirnya.

Seperti terkena petir di siang bolong, itulah perasaan Dong Gun sekarang ini. Dia tak menyangka appanya akan berbuat seperti ini, tapi ini sudah jalan hidup yang ia pilih. Dan dia akan hadapi dengan So Eun disampingnya. Sementara So Eun memandang cemas Dong Gun yang baru saja diusir oleh appanya.

"tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja"kata Dong Gun saat mereka berjalan menjauhi rumah mewah Hankyung.

"aku akan selalu disisimu, chagi"kata So Eun menenangkan, Dong Gun mengeratkan pelukannya dan terus berjalan menerobos hujan salju yang mulai turun di pertengahan desember.

Sementara itu Hankyung, dia menyesal atas perkataanya tadi pada anaknya, tapi dia tak akan menarik keputusannya yang sudah bulat itu.

"kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, nak"katanya entah pada siapa.

Satu tahun berlalu, Hankyung mendapat kabar kalau Dong Gun sekarang sudah mempunyai anak. Namanya Eunhyuk, Lee Eunhyuk. Walaupun dia mencoret Dong Gun dari daftar nama keluarganya tapi dia tak bisa tidak ingin tahu keluarga anak semata wayangnya.

Namun saat Eunhyuk berumur 12 tahun, kejadian buruk menimpa anak dan menantu ─yang tak diakui─nya. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi ke paris dalam rangka liburan yang diadakan oleh perusahaan tempat kerja Dong Gun, gagal mendarat(?) dan terbakar karena ada tangki bahan bakar yang bocor, semuanya meninggal tak ada yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu termasuk anak dan menantunya. Hankyung merasa sangat bersalah, kalau saja dia menyetujui pernikahan anaknya, Dong Gun tak akan mati. Dan Eunhyuk tak akan menjadi yatim piatu.

"cari cucu ku, dia diasuh oleh keluarga kim, tepatnya adik dari Kim So Eun. Data-datanya sudah aku siapkan di file itu"sembari melempar stopmap yang berisi data-data tentang cucunya "aku ingin dia berada di mansion ku secepatnya"perintahnya pada para pengawalnya.

Namun selama 7 tahun Hankyung tak pernah mendapat kabar apapun tentang cucunya, karena setelah pemakaman Dong Gun dan So Eun, cucunya langsung dibawa oleh adiknya So Eun dan suaminya entah kemana, mereka tak meninggalkan pesan pada siapapun. Semakin penasaran dan khawatir Hankyung karena cucunya menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

Setelah selama itu, orang kepercayaannya mengabari bahwa cucunya ditemukan di pinggiran chungnam. Dia tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya tapi selama itu dia diperlakukan tidak baik, bahkan sering cucunya itu sampai harus dilarikan kerumah sakit oleh tetangganya karena ditemukan pingsan ditengah jalan menuju rumah paman dan bibinya.

Kabar itu yang membuat Hankyung semakin gencar mencari Eunhyuk. Dan saat ditemukan Eunhyuk sedang dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan.

_**Flashback end**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"eungghh"erang Eunhyuk, rupanya dia sudah sadar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya lampu yang ada diatasnya, dilihatnya atap putih bukan atap kamarnya batinnya.

"hyukkie, kau sudah sadar nak?"kata Hankyung, Eunhyuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya dengan bingung, siapa dia yang memanggil nama kecilnya.

"kakek. .siapa ?"Tanya Eunhyuk bingung, ditambah pening yang melanda kepalanya belum hilang.

"nanti akan aku ceritakan, yang penting kau sudah sadar, sebentar aku panggilkan dokter"kata Hankyung menyadari kebingungan Eunhyuk, dia lalu menekan tombol darurat yang menghubungkannya pada ruangan dokter sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian dua orang namja dating, satu memakai jas dokter satunya memakai jas hitam. Ya itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kebetulan mendapat kabar dari Hankyung bahwa Eunhyuk sudah sadar.

"hyukkie. ."panggil Kyu, yang dipanggil semakin pusing karena sudah ada dua orang yang tak dikenalnya memanggil nama kecilnya, belum ditambah sakit yang mendera kepalanya sejak sadar tadi, perlahan matanya menutup dan kegelapan kembali meraupnya.

"HYUKKIIEE!"

**TBC/END?**

**hai semua. .**

**Fic pertamaku, entah bisa disebut fic atau tidak karena menurutku sangat pendek aku newbie disini dan ff pertama yang aku buat adalah kyuhyuk, aku prihatin karena ff yang memuat Eunhyuk sebagai uke *ditendang hyukkie* sudah sangat jarang.**

**jadi minna, berkenankah untuk review. .?**

**agar aku mengetahui letak kesalahanku.**

**saya pamit.**

**#bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : THE DAWN OF SPRING**

**Author : Cosmojewel**

**Main cast : Lee Eunhyuk, Cho kyuhyun, Lee Hankyung, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Donghae, Donghwa**

**Pairing : KyuHyuk, slight MinHyuk, HaeHyuk, WonHyuk.**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves**

**Warning : YAOI , DLDR typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas,dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T (saya masih gak ngerti rating-ratingan)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Family (padahal bingung nentuin genre)**

**Cekidot !  
**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HYUKKIIEE!" panggil mereka semua tak terkecuali Sungmin, entah kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu. Saat menyadari Eunhyuk membutuhkan pertolongan dia langsung memeriksa Eunhyuk.

"tolong, semuanya mundur dulu"ujarnya pada Hankyung dan Kyu, mereka berdua pun menuruti apa kata Sungmin, tapi pandangan mereka tak lepas dari sosok yang terbaring itu.

"bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia sampai pingsan seperti itu?"Tanya Hankyung bertubi-tubi, Kyu menepuk pundak tuan besarnya.

"sabar tuan, dokter Sungmin akan menjelaskannya satu persatu, beri dia jeda"katanya menenangkan, Hankyung pun menghela nafas menstabilkan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Kyuhyun melempar pandangan pada Sungmin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung juga mewakili pertanyaannya.

"kondisi Eunhyuk sekarang ini bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, mungkin karena tubuhnya masih belum kuat untuknya sadar" Sungmin menghentikan penjelasannya dia melihat kedua orang didepannya tak mengerti " intinya, dia masih harus banyak istirahat. Jadi anda berdua jangan khawatir kalau Eunhyuk tertidur terus, itu karena tubuhnya meminta istirahat. " kata Sungmin mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini ?"Tanya Hankyung, diamini juga oleh Kyu.

"mungkin besok atau lusa, biarkan dia istirahat"jawab Sungmin, yang lalu pamit karena masih ada pasien yang harus ditangani.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk lalu dipindahkan ke ruang VVIP, Hankyung dan Kyu masih setia menunggu Eunhyuk bangun. Sungmin yang melihat kedua namja itu, merasa kasihan.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, Hankyung-_ssi_ "panggilnya saat selesai memeriksa Eunhyuk. Kedua namja itu terlihat sangat lusuh sudah dua hari mereka menunggui Eunhyuk.

"kalian sebaiknya pulang dulu kerumah,kalian sudah 2 hari disini, Eunhyuk biar saya yang yang menjaga. Anda tidak mau kan jatuh sakit saat Eunhyuk bangun?"Tanya Sungmin, mereka menggeleng.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, sekarang kalian pulang. Eunhyuk tak akan kemana-mana"titah Sungmin yang secara tak langsung menyuruh mereka untuk cepat angkat kaki.

"iya dokter Sungmin, terimakasih atas bantuannya. Tolong jaga Hyukkie"pamit Hankyung setelah sebelumnya mengecup dahi Eunhyuk, kyu yang ingin mengikuti perbuatan Hankyung langsung dapat tatapan membunuh dari Hankyung dan Sungmin, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"iya, maaf. Aku kan baru bertemu dengannya setelah lama tidak bertemu" katanya membela diri, Hankyung mengerti lalu segera menyuruh kyu untuk mengikutinya. Sementara Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kyu, kekanak-kanakan.

"hai Hyukkie ? aku ingin memanggilmu Hyukkie saja seperti dua keluargamu itu."sapa Sungmin mengajak bicara Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur, menurut teori kedokteran mengajak ngobrol orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri bisa membantu mereka untuk cepat sadar.

"kau beruntung mempunyai keluarga yang sayang padamu, ya walaupun aku juga tak kurang kasih sayang, Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah lama terpisah. Ayolah cepat bangun, aku tak sabar ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, kau terlihat sangat er-menarik"kekehnya pada Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi Hyung tidak tahu kemana Hyukkie pergi? "Tanya seorang namja pada Hyungnya, Donghwa.

"aku kehilangan jejaknya, hae. Dia terus berlari kau tahu kan dia pelari tercepat disekolahnya?"jawab Donghwa.

"tapi, dia pergi kemana? Aku merasa bersalah telah terhasut omongan orang dan berbalik menghujatnya"

"ya, semuanya telah terjadi. Kita tak bisa memutar ulang waktu yang bisa kita lakukan adalah memperbaikinya sekarang." dia teringat perlakuan Donghae pada Eunhyuk sebelum Eunhyuk pergi dari rumah.

**Flashback**

"_kenapa hae, kenapa kau ikut mereka ? apa kau tak percaya padaku ? apa berteman memerlukan status?"Eunhyuk hanya bisa menahan tangis dihadapan Donghae saat Donghae juga percaya kalau Eunhyuk bukan keturunan baik-baik karena kakeknya yang sering mencampakkan wanita_

"_aku melihatnya sendiri dengan kelakuanmu, kau mendekati banyak gadis tapi setelah itu kau buang mereka. Apa itu tidak mencerminkan sifat kakekmu?"Donghae balik bertanya_

"_aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rupa kakekku, kenapa kalian bisa tahu semua hiks aku tidak mendekati mereka hiks mereka yang mendekatiku, hiks karena aku gak suka mereka hiks .makanya mereka pergi. hiks tapi aku gak pernah buang mereka"Eunhyuk menjelaskan semuanya sambil terisak._

"_lalu kalau kau tidak suka mereka, kau suka sama namja ? hah!"seru Donghae,_

"_YA! "suara lantang Eunhyuk membuat Donghae terdiam"aku memang suka namja, puas!"Eunhyuk langsung membalikkan badan dan pergi dari kamar Donghae, Donghae yang mendengar itu seperti lumpuh mendadak._

"_jadi dia sama sepertiku? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya, kalau saja aku tahu dari dulu aku sudah mendekatimu untuk menjadi namjachingu ku Hyukkie"kesalnya, dia menyesal karena sudah menuduh yang tidak-tidak dan tidak peka terhadap kelakuan Eunhyuk yang ternyata tidak menyukai yeoja._

_Belum selesai dia merutuki perbuatannya, Donghwa kakak Donghae masuk ke kamar Donghae dengan tergesa-gesa._

"_Hyukkie benar, dia tak bersalah. Opini orang selama ini tentang Lee Hankyung itu salah besar itu hanya kebohongan public yang dilakukan oleh pesaing bisnisnya yang iri pada kerajaan bisnisnya. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar Donghae"Donghwa memperlihatkan sobekan berita Koran hari ini._

_**JDERR~ **_

_Bunyi petir menyadarkan Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak bersalah dan dia harus meminta maaf._

"─_hae, Donghae! "suara Donghwa mulai terdengar, dia terlihat panic._

"_Eunhyuk tak ada dikamar, dan dia meninggalkan ini"Donghwa menyerahkan selembar kertas. Donghae langsung melesat keluar ketika selesai membacanya diikuti oleh Donghwa. Ternyata diluar hujan deras dan petir menyambar-nyambar(?). Dua bersaudara itu khawatir karena sudah setengah jam mereka mencari sepupunya tapi hasilnya nihil._

"_kita istirahat dulu, hae"_

"_tapi bagaimana Hyukkie, ini hujan dan dia tidak memakai jaket pasti dia kedinginan"Donghae terus merasa khawatir._

"_baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Akan semakin cepat kita menemukannya"usul Donghwa. Mereka langsung berpencar, Donghwa yang sudah kelelahan karena berlari dibawah air hujan menghentikan langkahnya, saat dia memandang sekitar jalan dia melihat Eunhyuk._

"_Hyukkie!"pekik Donghwa saat melihat Eunhyuk langsung lari melihatnya. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran sepanjang jalan itu tapi Eunhyuk yang pelari tercepat disekolahnya tak terkejar oleh Donghwa._

_Donghwa kehilangan jejak Eunhyuk dia lalu bertemu dengan Donghae yang terlihat lesu._

"_tadi aku bertemu dengannya, tapi larinya sangat cepat aku tak bisa mengejarnya"Donghae tertunduk lesu perasaan bersalahnya semakin menggunung, sekarang dia tak tahu harus mencari Eunhyuk kemana._

"_ayo kita pulang, besok kita bisa mencarinya lagi. Nanti kita cari dirumah temannya"Donghwa merangkul Donghae menuju rumah dengan perasaan bersalah yang sangat menyiksa mereka._

**Flashback end**

Donghae sekarang hanya bisa menatap foto yang terpatri dalam bingkai di meja nakasnya. Di foto itu Donghae-Eunhyuk-Donghwa dengan Eunhyuk ditengah sedang tersenyum sambil merangkul satu sama lain.

"akan aku cari dirumah temannya, apa Appa dan Eomma belum pulang?"Tanya Donghwa

"belum, sepertinya. Mereka pergi setelah kita datang basah kuyup kemarin"Donghae tertunduk lesu, Donghwa yang menyadari suasana hati saengnya yang sedang kalut. "tenanglah, Hyukkie akan baik-baik saja dia namja yang kuat"Donghwa lalu meninggalkan Donghae yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"maafkan aku Hyukkie. .maafkan aku"Donghae hanya bisa merapalkan kalimat itu berkali-kali dengan air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berdiri di depan kamar Eunhyuk, seorang temannya akan datang untuk menemuinya karena ada hal penting yang ingin temannya─Siwon─bicarakan.

"Minnie !"rupanya Siwon telah datang, dia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sungmin.

"ada apa ? sampai kau bela-bela datang kesini, biasanya kau tak mau keluar dari sarangmu?"

"hei, aku juga dokter disini minnie. Yah, walaupun hanya setengah hari karena aku harus mengurusi klinikku"

"tapi kan kau sering di sana, aku kesepian gak ada teman untuk diejek disini"Siwon langsung menjitak kepala Sungmin

"aww, sakit Siwon!"aduhnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak Siwon.

"aku sedih Minnie-ah,"kata Siwon tiba-tiba

"kau sedih kenapa? Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, aku sedang menunggui pasienku "ajak Sungmin

"sejak kapan kau dibayar untuk menunggui pasien? Itu kan tugas keluarga pasien" Siwon tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sungmin.

"kali ini berbeda, aku yang berinisiatif untuk menunggunya, lagi pula aku sedang kosong sekarang"Sungmin lalu masuk diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya. Siwon terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa pasien Sungmin. Dia langsung berubah haluan menuju ranjang yang ditempati Eunhyuk.

"hei, kau kenapa malah melihatnya? Dia manis ya?"Sungmin menyadari kalau Siwon terkagum-kagum melihat pasiennya tidur.

"dia─"

"dia pasienku,namanya Hyukkie."jawab Sungmin tanpa perlu mendengar lanjutan pertanyaan Siwon.

"dia yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu min"Sungmin terkejut mendengar pernyataan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi dia yang selama ini kau tolong karena perlakuan keluarganya?"Tanya Sungmin memastikan

"iya min, aku mencarinya selama 2 hari ini karena dia tak mengunjungi klinikku. Padahal kemarin lusa itu adalah jadwal dia melepas jahitan di perutnya itu"

"huhhhh"Sungmin menghela nafas, terjawab sudah pertanyaannya kemarin saat dia memeriksa Eunhyuk. Dia menemukan luka tusukan yang terjahit rapih, seperti orang yang mengerti medis.

". ."Sungmin menceritakan semuanya perihal kejadian kemarin lusa, dimulai saat Eunhyuk datang digendong kyu dan kakeknya yang datang serta percakapannya tadi pagi dengan dua namja keluarga Eunhyuk.

"syukurlah dia bertemu orang baik, aku sempat kalang kabut tahu dia tak ada dirumahnya. Bahkan dua kakak sepupunya sampai datang ke tempatku, padahal tak ada yang tahu Hyukkie sering ke klinikku"

"semoga penderitaanya cepat berakhir, aku juga merasa benci dengan keluarganya itu─"Sungmin menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat mata Eunhyuk mengerjap pelan dan mulai membuka kedua matanya.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mata ku, membiasakan dengan cahaya yang ada dikamar ini─ . Tunggu, ini bukan kamarku dan juga bukan kamar di klinik Siwon Hyung. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan Siwon Hyung disampingku.

"Hyung. ."suaraku parau, seperti tak pernah kemasukan air.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah sadar?"tanyanya penuh khawatir, aku menganggukan kepala tak sanggup untuk berbicara karena tenggorokanku sakit.

"mi. .num H-Hyung"kataku terbata, Siwon Hyung langsung menyambar gelas di meja nakas dan meminumkannya pelan-pelan. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan ada namja lain disini dia tersenyum ke arahku, apa aku pernah bertemu? Sepertinya tidak asing.

"Hyukkie, syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku akan menghubungi keluargamu, tunggu sebentar. Siwon, bisakah kau memeriksa keadaannya sementara aku menghubungi keluarganya?"pinta dokter itu, Siwon Hyung langsung mengiyakan dia memerksa keadaanku dari mulai detak jantung, tekanan darah serta jahitan di perutku. Sementara namja aegyo itu pergi keluar kamar untuk menelfon.

"er-Hyung"panggilku pada Siwon Hyung yang masih memeriksa jahitan di perutku.

"ini dimana?"

"kau ada dirumah sakit, ingat saat kau hujan-hujanan?"aku menganggukan kepala"saat itu kau ditemukan pingsan dan dibawa oleh seseorang kesini, dan temanku itu yang menolongmu" aku memiringkan kepalaku, tak mengerti dengan perkataannya.

Siwon Hyung langsung mencubit hidungku, saat aku memiringkan kepala.

"sakit Hyung !"keluhku

"temanku yang menolong itu namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Yang tadi itu " tunjuknya ke arah pintu keluar.

"oohh, pantas tadi aku seperti pernah melihatnya" kataku mengerti sekarang

"lalu siapa yang dia hubungi ? keluarga ? jangan-jangan─"

"bukan Hyukkie, Donghae dan Donghwa tak tahu kau ada disini" syukurlah kalau begitu, batinku.

"lalu siapa kalau bukan mereka?" Siwon Hyung menaikan kedua bahunya, tanda tak tahu.

Saat aku ingin menanyakan lagi, pintu terbuka dan masuklah tiga orang namja yang satu dokter Sungmin tapi yang dua lainnya aku tak mengenal mereka. Satu namja paruh baya dan satunya namja muda yang mengekorinya sedari tadi. Namja paruh baya itu langsung memelukku tiba-tiba, aku hanya bisa terdiam karena aksinya sangat cepat.

"Hyukkie chagi, akhirnya kau bangun"katanya semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Aku menatap Siwon Hyung, meminta pertolongan dan tatapan itu dilanjutkan pada Sungmin Hyung.

"Hankyung_-ssi,_ tolong jangan memeluknya terlalu erat, dia baru bangun"akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega.

**Eunhyuk POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Sungmin kalau Hyukkie sudah sadar aku dan Hankyung-_sama_ langsung melesat ke rumah sakit. Aku langsung gugup, tanganku dingin dan jantungku berdegup kencang padahal aku hanya bertemu Hyukkie, teman lamaku sekaligus cinta pertamaku. aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya saat aku baru kelas 1 SMP, tapi dia menghilang saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"_kyu!" Hyukkie setengah berlari ke arahku, setiap pulang sekolah kami selalu pulang bersama dan aku menunggunya di depan gerbang._

"_maaf menunggu lama "dia menunjukan deretan putih giginya saat tersenyum ke arahku, dia sangat manis saat seperti ini, dia lebih pantas jadi yeoja daripada jadi namja._

"_iya, tidak apa-apa Hyukkie " walaupun dia lebih tua dariku, aku tak mau memanggilnya Hyung, karena dia sama sekali tidak pantas dipanggil Hyung. Dia terlalu er-manis untuk menjadi Hyungku, dan dia tak mempermasalahkan itu._

"_ayo kita pulang !"kami lalu berjalan beriringan dengan berpegangan tangan, aku tak memperdulikan pandangan teman-teman sekolahku, toh aku sudah seperti ini sejak aku mengenal Hyukkie._

_Tapi saat sudah sedikit jauh dengan sekolah, dia menggeliat tak tenang. Aku menghentikan jalanku dan melihat dia menahan sakit._

"_kau kenapa Hyukkie ? apa pegangan tanganku terlalu kuat?" aku langsung menarik telapak tangannya dan omo! Tangannya memerah dan lecet, begitupun dengan telapak tangan satunya. _

"_tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali! Jangan kemana-mana!"dia mengangguk lucu, aku langsung mencari klinik yang terdekat._

"_siapa yang melakukan ini Hyukkie?" tanyaku saat aku mengobati lukanya, sungguh keterlaluan orang yang melakukan ini pada Hyukkie-ku. Dia tak menjawab, hanya meringis kecil saat aku membalut tangannya dengan perban._

"_jadi kau tidak mau cerita? Apa arti persahabatan kita selama ini !"dia langsung menggeleng cepat, dan menelungkupkan tangannya yang diperban ke wajahku. Akhirnya dia menceritakan semuanya, setelah satu bulan kematian Appa dan Eommanya karena kecelakaan pesawat, dia tinggal bersama Ajjushi dan Ajjuma nya. Ajjushi dan Ajjuma nya menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan berat, jika kata mereka masih belum bersih dia terus melakukannya berulang-ulang sampai tangannya merah dan lecet, luka itu baru didapatnya kemarin saat Ajjuma nya menyuruhnya mengepel lantai entah kenapa Ajjuma nya merasa lantai itu masih kotor, Hyukkie pun mengerjakannya berulang-ulang._

"_jahat sekali mereka, kau tinggal saja dirumahku Hyukkie "aku tak sanggup melihatnya terluka seperti itu._

"_ani kyu, aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi hanya mereka yang aku punya, walaupun mereka seperti itu, mereka tetap keluargaku" _

"_apanya yang keluarga, kalau kau diperlakukan seperti babu ? hah!"dia hanya menggeleng, tak menerima kenyataan._

"_sudahlah kyu, aku yang merasakannya. Aku akan pergi kalau aku tak kuat"_

"_janji?"aku mengulurkan kelingkingku dan disambut dengan kelingkingnya._

"_ne, janji" akupun mengantarnya sampai depan gang rumahnya._

"_kalau kau sudah tidak kuat, rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu Hyukkie. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, itu janjiku." dia hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan kerumahnya aku melihatnya sampai dia menghilang didepan tikungan._

_Sudah 1 minggu ini aku tak melihatnya, saat aku ke kelasnya temannya bilang dia sudah tidak masuk sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Aku langsung ke rumahnya saat pulang sekolah, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disana, rumahnya kosong melompong. Disaat aku hendak pulang, seorang anak kecil menghampiriku._

"_kyuhyun Hyung, ada surat untukmu"dia memberikan selembar kertas yang dilipat rapih_

"_dari siapa?"_

"_dari Hyukkie Hyung,"dia langsung berlari setelah surat itu ada ditanganku, karena terlalu memerhatikan surat itu aku tak tahu kemana larinya anak kecil itu. Aku pun membuka surat itu dan aku terkejut membacanya Hyukkie sudah pindah dari sini, dia harus mengikuti Ajjushi dan Ajjuma nya entah kemana dan dia memintaku untuk tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia juga menceritakan anak kecil itu adalah tetangganya Jung Moonbin, dia namja berumur 5 tahun yang sangat pintar. _

_Aku tak mempedulikan siapa namja kecil itu, yang aku pikirkan kemana Hyukkie ku pergi_

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini dia ada dihadapanku, Hankyung-_sama_ sedang memeluknya tapi Hyukkie sepertinya merasa sesak, dia melemparkan tatapan minta tolong pada namja disebelahnya dan dilanjutkan dengan namja disampingku, Sungmin.

"Hankyung-_ssi_, tolong jangan memeluknya terlalu erat, dia baru bangun" kata Sungmin, Hankyung-sama pun melepaskan pelukan. Hyukkie terlihat sangat bingung. Dia mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"kalian siapa?"tanyanya penuh tanda Tanya, dia terlihat semakin manis tentunya tanpa luka-luka itu.

"aku kakekmu, Appa dari Appa mu Lee Dong Gun" seperti tersambar listrik 100 volt, dia langsung beringsut menjauhi Hankyung-sama.

"ke-kenapa kau ada disini ?"tanyanya ketakutan

"bukankah kau sudah meninggal?"

** TBC**

**A/N**

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, maaf aku belum bisa membalasnya satu-satu.

Saat baca review kalian, aku senyum-senyum gaje gak nyangka bakal ada yang baca. *ngelap air mata*

Dichapter ini kebanyakan flashback ya?

Itu karena alurnya seperti itu, kalau tidak flashback sekarang, chap depan pasti semuanya bingung. Aku menyadari kalau di cerita ini banyak typo dan misstypo, alurnya entah kemana dan pemilihan diksi yang tak tepat. Serta terlalu bertele-tele.

So, sudikah minna sekalian untuk me**review **?

Satu lagi, sepertinya chapter 3 aku akan mengusahakan update secepatnya *siapa yang nanya?* Karena aku lagi gak enak badan, dan mamah marah-marah aku tiap hari didepan laptop *siapa yang nyuruh!*

Okeh everybody, Sampai bertemu di chapter 3 *lambai-lambai bareng Hyukkie tercinta*


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : The Dawn Of Spring ( Fajar Musim Semi)**

**By : CosmoUskhaJewel**

**Disclaimer : ****They are****all****not****mine,****they****belong to****their****own****. ****But****this****story****is mine****.**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae/ Lee Eunhyuk , Cho Kyuhyun,Tan Hankyung as Lee Hankyung and many more**

**Pair : KyuHyuk (main), slight MinHyuk (Friendship), WonHyuk, HaeHyuk**

**Warning : Typo, Misstypo, Plot like Snail, Yaoi, Diksi yang aneh.**

**.**

**Sedikit penjelasan:**

Mulai sekarang saya memakai 2 nama, Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk, toh kedua nama itu hanya 1 pemiliknya yaitu myeolchi tercinta kita *yess author labil* Dan marga mereka diganti sesuai scenario cerita. Disini umur Hyukkie 19 Tahun Kyu 18 Tahun, Sungmin, Siwon, dan Donghae 22 Tahun, Donghwa 24 Tahun dan Harabeoji Hankyung 50 Tahun.

**Chapter #3**

**Lets Start**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Bukankah Harabeoji sudah meninggal ?"Hyukkie melihat Hankyung-sama dengan ketakutan, dia seperti melihat hantu.

"Anio Hyukkie, " Hankyung-sama mencoba mendekati Hyukkie, Hyukkie yang sadar kalau orang yang didepannya itu bukan hantu, akhirnya mau didekati Hankyung-sama.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku sadar kalau orang didepanku bukan hantu atau semacamnya. Dan dia mengaku kalau dia adalah Harabeoji ku? Bukankah Harabeoji ku sudah meninggal. Ya, setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari Ajjuma Young Rae dan Ajjushi Kang Ho.

"tapi kata Ajjumma, Harabeoji sudah meninggal jauh sebelum aku lahir."tegasku

"Anio Hyukkie, itu salah. Apa saja yang mereka katakan padamu? " orang didepanku menggeram kesal, aku bergidik ketakutan, menyadari itu dia langsung mengendalikan emosinya. Sekarang dia sudah ada didepanku sambil tangannya mengelus pundakku. Dan, hei! Sejak kapan aku ada dipelukannya? Tapi tak dapat ku pungkiri rasanya sangat nyaman, seperti memeluk Appa. Kalau benar dia Harabeoji ku pantas saja aku merasa nyaman karena dia keluargaku. Dan sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan hangat yang menjalari semua tubuhku.

Kulihat Siwon Hyung, Sungmin Hyung dan Namja berpakaian jas itu duduk berbaris di sofa seberang ranjang yang aku tempati. Mereka seperti melihat adegan film─kakek yang menemukan cucunya kembali─bertemakan drama keluarga. Bahkan Minnie Hyung matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, hanya Siwon Hyung yang masih datar, sedangkan Namja er-Tampan itu memandangku tajam seakan-akan dia ingin melahapku bulat-bulat.

"kau tidak mau cerita Hyukkie ?" aku tersadar or─Harabeoji memandangku penuh harap. Tatapan matanya persis seperti Appa. Pantas saja, dia kan Appa nya Appa ku.

"aku takut "desis ku kecil, hampir mencicit layaknya tikus yan tertangkap.

"apa yang kau takutkan? " lagi-lagi tatapan itu, hangat tapi menuntut jawaban.

"Gwaench'anayo, Chagi tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi. Ada Harabeoji disini"setelah mendapat bujukan dan anggukan dari beberapa orang diruangan ini akhirnya aku berani bercerita.

**Flashback**

**7 Years Ago**

Aku masih menangis, bahkan mataku sampai bengkak karena sudah 3 hari ini aku terus mengeluarkan air mata. Ya. Aku sedang berduka, Appa dan Eomma ku yang tercinta meninggal 3 hari yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat, padahal itu adalah rencana bulan madu mereka setelah 12 tahun menikah. Tapi takdir berkata lain, pesawat yang ditumpangi mereka terbakar saat mendarat di Paris. Dan sekarang aku sedang berkabung, sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak makan dan minum. Aku tidak selera, dan duniaku seakan-akan hampa.

Sudah hampir satu minggu aku tidak nafsu makan, kalau tidak dipaksa oleh Donghae dan Donghwa sepupu─anak dari Ajjumma dan Ajjushi─ku, aku tidak akan makan dan akan memilih seharian tiduran dikamar. Ajjumma Young Rae dan suaminya, Ajjushi Kang Ho sudah dua minggu ini tinggal di rumahku untuk menjagaku, karena sekarang aku sebatang kara. Anak mereka Donghae dan si sulung Donghwa juga ikut menemaniku.

"kau mau kemana Hyukkie?" Ajjumma berkacak pinggang saat aku sedang memakai sepatu sekolah lengkap dengan seragam yang kupakai.

"aku mau ke sekolah Ahjumma, sudah dua minggu aku ketinggalan pelajaran"sudah selesai tinggal pamit kepada Ajjumma Young Rae.

"kau tidak tahu ada apa nanti siang?"aku menggelengkan kepala

"Ajjumma yang urus saja, aku akan lama disekolah untuk mengejar ketinggalan tentunya"tanpa mendengar gumaman Ajjumma aku berpamitan dan langsung berangkat. Dua bersaudara─Donghae dan Donghwa─sudah kembali ke rumah mereka yang ada di mokpo, mereka harus melanjutkan pendidikan mereka tidak mungkin akan pindah kesini, Seoul.

"Hyukkie!" Kyu berlari tergopoh-gopoh dan langsung merangkulku, dia biasa melakukan ini.

"kau sudah sarapan?"

"belum Kyu,"

"kenapa? Ayo kita langsung ke kantin, kau harus sarapan jangan sampai tidak, kau tidak mau badanmu segitu saja kan?"Kyu melihatku dari atas sampai bawah lalu sebaliknya.

"kyaaaaa~ kau tidak sopan! Jangan melihat orang sampai seperti itu!"langsung saja aku menjitak kepalanya, aku mempoutkan bibirku tidak terima perlakuannya, sementara Kyu hanya mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak olehku.

"kau mau kemana Hyung?" Kyu berjalan mengejarku dan mensejajarkan jalannya.

"aku mau mengejar ketinggalan Kyu, sudah satu minggu ini aku tidak masuk" dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya, aku juga berhenti.

"Wae, Kyu?"dengan langkah malas aku mendekatinya

"aku turut berduka Hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa kesana. Perusahaan Appa ku lagi terancam inflasi, aku harus membantunya" dia menyembunyikan mukanya, aku tidak marah karena dia tidak datang. Aku tahu dia orang yang sangat pintar dan termasuk jenius karena dia sudah bisa menangani perusahaan Appanya yang besar itu. Aku perlahan menelungkupkan tangan ke mukanya, mata kami bertemu.

"Gwenchana Kyu, aku mengerti. Kau kan sangat jenius jadi kau dibutuhkan disana, lagipula sudah ada yang menemaniku"dia mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya yang aku katakan.

"siapa Hyukkie?" dia mulai plin-plan lagi, tadi memanggilku Hyung, sekarang Hyukkie lagi.

"Ajjumma dan Ajjushi ku Kyu, mereka datang dari Mokpo." Kami kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor

"dan kedua sepupumu itu?"

"Ne, tapi mereka sudah kembali lagi, karena kuliah mereka sudah tertinggal"

"kau diperlakukan baik kan, Hyukkie?"

"apa yang kau maksud Kyu? Mereka baik, sangat baik. Kau tidak usah khawatir aku bisa jaga diri"

"sudah ya Kyu, aku masuk dulu. Pai Pai "aku berpisah dengannya didepan kelasku, Kyu juga lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya yang ada dilantai atas, aku langsung duduk dan meminjam catatan teman sekelas untuk mengejar ketinggalan.

Sampai dirumah hampir jam 8, aku kerja keras pagi itu untuk menyalin semua dan Kyu bersedia menungguiku, katanya sebagai permintaan maaf karena tempo hari tidak menemaniku.

Appa, Eomma aku kangen kalian, batinku. Setiap pulang sekolah Eomma selalu menyambutku, menanyakan apa yang terjadi hari ini, apa aku terluka, apa aku sudah makan. Dan sehabis itu Eomma langsung menyuruhku untuk mandi karena aku bau, setelah itu Appa datang dan kami makan malam bersama. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu, andai saja waktu bisa kembali, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka, mungkin aku ikut saja acara bulan madu mereka.

"kau sudah pulang, eoh?"Ahjumma menanyaiku dengan nada yang dingin, tidak biasanya.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini masalah surat wasiat Appa dan Eomma mu"

Aku, Ajjumma dan Ajjushi sudah duduk disofa ruang tamu, tentunya aku sudah mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian rumah.

"tadi pengacara datang dan dia memberiku surat yang ditulis Appa dan Eomma mu"

"apa isi suratnya?"

"baca sendiri!"Ajjumma menyodorkan surat dan aku langsung membacanya.

_**Untuk Eunhyuk kami tercinta**_

_**Mungkin saat kau membaca ini, kami sudah tiada. Jangan bersedih, kau harus tetap semangat menjalani hidup. Appa dan Eomma hanya berpesan,, kau ikutlah dengan Ajjumma Young Rae dan Ajjushi Kang Ho mereka yang nanti akan jadi walimu dan kau harus nurut apa kata mereka, kalau tidak Eomma dan Appa mu ini akan bersedih disurga. Jangan lawan mereka, kami menyayangimu.**_

_**Appa dan Eomma tercinta.**_

"kau sudah selesai membacanya?"Tanya Ajjumma

"ya, 'Jumma. Bolehkah aku ke kamar, aku ingin istirahat."pintaku setengah memohon

"ya, sana tidur. Dan besok kau harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat sarapan, mencuci baju, serta mengepel lantai" aku mendongakan kepalaku, melempar tatapan bertanya.

"bukankah kau sudah membaca suratnya, kau harus menuruti perkataan kami, iyakan chagi"tanyanya pada Ajjushi Kang Ho

"iya, kau mau Eomma dan Appa mu bersedih disurga karena anaknya tidak menurut?" Ajjushi ikut berbicara. Aku menganggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti, sudah banyak yang kupikirkan, aku lelah dan hanya ingin tidur, selesai berpamitan aku beranjak ke kamarku yang ada di lantai atas dan langsung terlelap.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bangun, aku langsung mengepel lantai dan mencuci baju lalu setelah itu aku mandi dan sarapan sudah siap saat Ajjumma dan Ajjushi bangun.

"kau sudah melakukan semuanya?" aku mengangguk, buru-buru aku melepaskan celemek karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30 setengah jam lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"mau kemana, eoh?"Tanya Ajjushi menghalangi jalanku

"aku harus berangkat sekolah Ajjushi, setengah jam lagi bel masuk berbunyi"kataku sambil bersiap-siap dengan tas dan sepatuku.

"siapa bilang kau ke sekolah hari ini?"Tanya Ajjumma

"maksud 'Jumma?"tanyaku tak mngerti

"aku harus memeriksa pekerjaanmu, kalau tidak bersih ada hadiah yang menanti"aku tercengang dengan pernyataannya, apa salahku?

Dan tepat hari itu Ajjumma dan Ajjushi sudah bukan mereka yang kukenal lagi, saat aku tidak rapih mengerjakan satu pekerjaan, Ajjushi menghadiahiku dengan satu pukulan telak di perutku, membuat mataku berkunang-kunang dan tak berdaya dan itu berlangsung lama.

"Kyu!" aku memanggil Kyu yang sudah menungguiku di gerbang, sudah lama aku tak pulang bersama.

"maaf menunggu lama "aku tersenyum

"iya, tidak apa-apa Hyukkie " aku tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan itu, terserah dia mau memanggilku dengan apa karena kita teman.

"ayo kita pulang !"dia menggamit tanganku, aku sedikit tersentak karena luka lecet ditelapak tanganku masih baru. Tapi aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir jadi tak apa walaupun sakit.

Saat sudah sedikit jauh dengan sekolah, aku menggeliat tak tenang dan Kyu menyadari itu, dia menghentikan jalannya.

"kau kenapa Hyukkie ? apa pegangan tanganku terlalu kuat?" aku menggeleng tapi terlambat, dia sudah mengangkat telapak tanganku ke matanya dan melihat telapak tanganku yang memerah.

"tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali! Jangan kemana-mana!"aku hanya mengangguk patuh, dia sudah berlari entah kemana.

"siapa yang melakukan ini Hyukkie?" Kyu bertanya, aku hanya bisa meringis saat dia mengobati luka ku dengan obat yang dibelinya di klinik lalu membalut tanganku dengan perban.

"jadi kau tidak mau cerita? Apa arti persahabatan kita selama ini !"aku langsung menggeleng, aku tidak mau dia tahu dan melabrak Ajjumma dan Ajjushi ku, mereka sudah mengancam jika aku memberitahu kalau mereka menyiksaku, aku akan mendapat yang lebih sakit dari ini. Aku menelungkupkan tanganku yang diperban ke wajahnya.

"setelah hari itu, mereka menyuruhku untuk menuruti perkataan mereka kalau tidak mau Eomma dan Appa akan bersedih di surga, dan aku tak mau itu Kyu. Saat itu aku sedang mengepel lantai tapi Ajjushi selalu lewat dan membuatnya menjadi kotor lagi. Ajjumma yang melihat lantai menjadi kotor tak memarahi Ajjushi dan menyuruhku membersihkannya sampai benar-benar mengkilap dan aku melakukannya sampai tanganku seperti ini."jelasku dia mengusap wajahku dan meraih kepalaku ke dadanya.

"jahat sekali mereka, kau tinggal saja dirumahku Hyukkie "

"ani kyu, aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi hanya mereka yang aku punya, walaupun mereka seperti itu, mereka tetap keluargaku"

"apanya yang keluarga, kalau kau diperlakukan seperti babu ? hah!"aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka, Appa dan Eomma menitipkanku pada mereka.

"sudahlah kyu, aku yang merasakannya. Aku akan pergi kalau aku tak kuat"

"janji?"Kyu mengulurkan kelingkingnya ke hadapanku dan aku menautkan juga kelingkingku.

"ne, janji" kami lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dia mengantarku sampai depan gang.

"kalau kau sudah tidak kuat, rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu Hyukkie. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, itu janjiku." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan lalu melanjutkan jalanku ke rumah.

Tepat hari itu aku sudah jarang masuk sekolah, Ajjuma sering membuatku banyak pekerjaan dan tidak memberi ku kesempatan untuk sekolah dan sudah 3 hari ini aku absen.

"cepat beresi semua bajumu "kata Ajjumma saat aku sedang dikamarku.

"kita mau kemana 'Jumma?"

"kita akan pindah, ke Mokpo cepat beresi, kalau tidak hadiah bagus menunggumu"ancamnya, aku langsung memasukkan beberapa baju dalam tas sebelum Ajjumma datang aku teringat Kyu, aku tak mungkin memberitahunya sekarang dan mungkin sepucuk surat bisa memberitahunya.

_**Dear Kyu. .**_

_**Mungkin saat kau membaca ini aku sudah berada dalam perjalanan bersama Ajjumma dan Ajjushi. Mereka mengajakku pindah entah kemana aku juga tak tahu.**_

_**Jangan menangis, kau jelek saat menangis. Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan mengkhawatirkanku ingat janji kita? Aku akan lari kalau aku sudah tak sanggup.**_

_**Oh ya, namja kecil yang mengantar surat ini padamu namanya Jung Moonbin, dia baru berumur 5 tahun dan sangat lucu, kalau aku capek aku akan bermain dengannya, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Ajjumma.**_

_**Sudah ya Kyu, Aku menyayagimu.**_

Setelah menulis surat itu aku langsung menemui Moonbin.

"Hyung mau kemana? Nanti Binnie sendilian disini?"tanyanya dengan gaya bicaranya yang cadel sambil mempoutkan bibir merah ranumnya. Dia sudah tahu aku akan pergi.

"Hyung mau pergi sama Ajjumma dan Ajjushi Binnie, boleh Hyung minta tolong padamu?"dia mengangguk lucu aku mengacak-acak rambutnya yang halus.

"kau tau Kyuhyun Hyung?"dia mengingat-ingat, ekspresinya lucu saat berpikir"yang sering pulang bareng ama Hyung, Binnie"pancingku

"Ne, Binnie ingat"

"anak pintar"aku kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan dia mempout bibirnya kesal

"Anni, jangan melusak lambut Binnie,"dia mempout bibir lagi

"berikan surat ini pada Kyu Hyung, Ne?"

"Ne, "dia mengangguk lucu, sebelum aku pergi dia sempat memelukku katanya dia akan selalu ingat padaku, aku juga memberikan kenang-kenangan, kami mengambil foto bersama dengan kamera smartphone yang diberikan Appanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 5 dua bulan yang lalu.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berpisah dengan kota ini, apalagi orang-orangnya, teman-temanku, para tetangga, Kyu dan juga Binnie. Walaupun aku masih 12 tahun aku sudah sangat mengerti apa yang kuhadapi, ini tentang harga diri. Kemarin Ajumma mengatakan kalau aku ini bukan keturunan baik-baik, Harabeoji ku itu laki-laki jahat dia mempermainkan wanita lalu ketika sudah berhasil menjerat kekayaannya dia akan mencampakannya dan dia kaya raya dengan itu sayang dia sudah lama meninggal karena penyakit seksual yang dideritanya setelah bergonta-ganti pasangan. Karma. Itu kata Ajjumma ku, tapi aku tak percaya, karena Appa tak pernah menjelek-jelekan Harabeoji dan aku percaya itu tidak benar, walaupun aku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

Dan sekarang aku harus menghadapi semuanya seorang diri, aku hanya anak 12 tahun yang kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan dan hidup dibawah perintah Ajjumma dan Ajjushi yang tak pernah menganggapku manusia.

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Mianhae semua, aku baru update chap ini .dan aku tahu ini sangat pendek Aku buru-buru nulisnya, mau lanjutin chap 4.**

**Chap ini masih flashback dan begitupun chap 4.**

**Aku yakin kalian bosan dengan cerita ff ini.**

**So, terimakasih jika ada yang membacanya dan berkenan mereview.**

**Aku pamit~**

**Bow**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : The Dawn Of Spring ( Fajar Musim Semi)**

**By : CosmoUskhaJewel**

**Disclaimer : ****They are ****all ****not ****mine,****they ****belong to ****their ****own****. ****But ****this ****story ****is mine****.**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae/ Lee Eunhyuk , Cho Kyuhyun,Tan Hankyung as Lee Hankyung and many more**

**Pair : KyuHyuk (main), slight MinHyuk (Friendship), WonHyuk, HaeHyuk**

**Warning : Typo, Misstypo, Plot like Snail, Yaoi, EYD tidak baku, waktu dan tempat yang tidak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 ( chapter ini masih lanjutan flashback dari chapter 3)**

**[ Eunhyuk POV]**

**.**

**.**

Aku sampai di Mokpo dirumah Ajjumma. Kami disambut duo sepupuku Donghwa dan Donghae, mereka sangat gembira mengetahui aku akan tinggal bersama mereka mulai sekarang. Ajjumma melempar tatapan─jangan memberitahu mereka jika tak ingin mendapat hadiah─tajam saat Donghae mengajakku ke kamar yang akan ditempatiku.

"Hyukkie, kau akan sekolah disini kan?" Tanya Hae padaku saat aku mulai memindahkan pakaian dari tas ke lemari yang ada di sudut kamar ini.

"i-iya Hyung, aku akan sekolah disini"aku memanggilnya Hyung karena dia lebih tua 3 tahun dariku.

"aishh, jangan memanggilku Hyung, hanya Donghwa Hyung yang boleh kau panggil Hyung, aku kan masih muda jadi panggil aku Hae saja"ucapnya narsis, memang dia terlihat seperti seumuranku mungkin karena wajahnya yang childish dia terlihat lebih muda.

"baik Hyu-Hae"ucapku gelagapan dia mengerti dan mendekatiku lalu mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"oh ya, nanti sore aku sudah harus kembali ke chungnam, jadi nanti malam kau akan sendirian. Padahal aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu Hyukkie, waktu aku dirumah mu kan aku juga harus cepat-cepat kembali"sesalnya, aku hanya tersenyum ternyata dia sangat baik begitu juga dengan Donghwa Hyung.

"tapi kita masih bisa bertemu tiap akhir minggu, karena aku pulang setiap weekend, Arraseo?"sambungnya

"Ne, Arraseo" Hae kembali ke kamarnya karena harus bersiap-siap nanti sore akan kembali ke chungnam.

Sampai hampir sore aku hanya mengurung diri dikamar, Ajjumma sama sekali tidak memanggilku atau menyuruhku untuk turun dan sepertinya rumah sangat sepi. Setelah yakin rumah benar-benar sepi aku turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur, perutku sangat lapar sejak tadi malam aku belum makan karena sudah tak ada sisa makanan malam itu. Beruntungnya aku menemukan roti tawar di kulkas segera saja aku ambil satu, tapi saat potongan roti itu akan masuk ke dalam mulutku pintu rumah terbuka dan Ajjumma sudah ada dihadapanku dengan tatapan kejamnya.

"sedang apa kau disini?"aku gelagapan, satu potong roti yang ada ditanganku tak bisa aku sembunyikan karena Ajjumma sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"kau ingin makan, eoh?" aku mengangguk dia mendekatiku dan mengambil roti itu dari tanganku dengan mudahnya

"apa kau sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan yang biasa kau kerjakan?"tanyanya sarkatis, aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"jangan berani makan sebelum aku bilang bersih, ARRASEO ?"bentaknya, aku mengangguk cepat dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi disitu sudah ada tumpukan baju dan beberapa selimut tebal yang harus aku cuci.

'aku harus mengerjakannya dengan cepat kalau aku ingin makan!'aku menyemangati diriku sendiri, walau badanku kecil aku harus kuat dengan pekerjaan seperti ini,. Setelah berkutat dengan cucian dan menjemur nya di tengah terik matahari musim panas, aku harus mengepel lantai, membersihkan rumah dan mencabuti rumput di halaman belakang yang sudah sangat mengganggu pemandangan.

"cepat masak! sudah waktunya makan malam!"Ajjumma menyuruhku saat aku sudah selesai mencabuti rumput, saat itu sudah hampir malam dan perutku sudah sangat lapar, aku mengangguk mengerti dan segera menyiapkan makan malam, untung Eomma selalu mengajariku memasak kalau tidak entah jadi apa aku setelah ini.

"makan malam sudah siap 'jumma!" aku hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat makanan yang tersaji di meja makan, Ajjumma dan Ajjushi sedang makan dan Ajjumma belum memberiku jatah makan hari ini. Jadi aku hanya bisa berdiri menunduk di belakang meja dapur.

"aku sudah selesai! Itu adalah jatah makanmu! Cepat makan, aku tidak mau kau sakit, pasti merepotkan!"Ajjumma melenggang masuk dengan Ajjushi setelah selesai makan, aku langsung menuju meja makan dan syukurlah masih ada beberapa potong kimchi dan satu piring penuh nasi, walau hanya dengan kimchi dan lebih banyak nasi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Mungkin Ajjumma sedang berbaik hati.

Saat ini aku sudah masuk Senior High School Chungnam, ya kami pindah dari Mokpo karena Ajjumma ingin selalu ada di dekat dengan dua anaknya, tapi saat kami pindah Donghwa dan Donghae malah jarang disini, Donghwa Hyung yang sudah sibuk dengan kehidupan Universitas, sehingga dia lebih memilih kost di area Kampusnya sedangkan Donghae sedang sibuk mempersiapkan Ujian Masuk Universitas, jadi hanya ada aku, Ajjumma dan Ajjushi di rumah.

Kehidupanku dirumah sekarang sudah seperti neraka, selain mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti biasa, sekarang Ajjumma sering memberiku 'hadiah' tanpa sebab, alhasil setiap malam aku harus menggigil kesakitan karena lukanya yang membiru, dan kadang Ajjushi juga ikut 'memberikan'. Walau siksaan yang kuhadapi semakin sakit, aku bisa menyempatkan belajar, aku tidak mau terus menerus seperti ini, aku harus bisa keluar dari kungkungan mereka.

'_Hyukkie kau harus pintar, karena hanya orang pintar yang bisa berdiri di puncak kesuksesan. Maka dari itu kau harus rajin belajar biar bisa menjadi seperti Appa, Arraseo?' _kenangan saat Appa menasehatiku saat aku malas belajar mengingatkanku padanya.

"Appa, Eomma apakah aku sanggup menjalani hidup ini tanpa kalian? Hyukkie capek, bolehkah aku menyusul kalian"keluhku, akhirnya aku menangis padahal sudah sering aku menangis setiap malam, tapi entah kenapa aku sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi.

'_Hyukkie, Namja itu tidak boleh menangis. Kau harus kuat, nanti kalau Eomma dan Appa sudah tak ada siapa yang akan menghapus air matamu, sekarang Eomma bisa menghapus air matamu, tapi nanti?'_ kini bayangan Eomma saat menghapus airmataku saat aku terjatuh dari sepeda terlintas didepan mata, aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipiku.

"Hyukkie! Kau harus kuat, kau itu Namja! Namja tidak boleh menangis!"semangat ku pada diri sendiri setelah itu aku melanjutkan belajarku hingga larut malam.

Aku dapat beasiswa di sekolah ku yang sekarang, alasannya? Tentu saja aku ingin tentu saja aku ingin terus sekolah itu janjiku pada Appa, kalau mengandalkan Ajjumma aku tidak akan dapat sekolah karena Ajjumma tidak memberikan uang untukku sekolah. Beruntung Ajjumma mengijinkanku untuk sekolah dan karena kebutuhanku juga yang tidak mungkin aku meminta pada Ajjumma aku kerja paruh waktu di kios sayuran milik Ajjumma Leeteuk, dia sangat baik. Saat aku kebingungan mencari kerja dia menawarkanku untuk menjadi pegawainya.

"kau sudah selesai memindahkan kentang-kentang itu, Hyukkie?"Tanya Ajjumma Leeteuk saat aku sedang mengistirahatkan diri, meluruskan kedua kakiku.

"ya 'jumma, ijinkan aku istirahat sebentar"dia mengangguk, kalau bisa aku ingin dia yang menjadi Ajjumma ku, dia sangat baik, penyayang dan menganggapku seperti anaknya. Kehidupanku yang sekarang bisa dibilang membaik tapi tidak dengan Ajjumma dan Ajjushi mereka semakin brutal kadang kalau bisnis mereka sedang turun mereka melampiaskannya padaku, entah mencambuk atau memukul kadang aku dikurung dalam kamar mandi dan baru keluar saat pagi datang itu pun kalau mereka ingat, pernah aku sampai tidak masuk sekolah karena demam.

"kau tahu, karena aku menampungmu, semua kolega bisnis ku tak mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku, itu karena Harabeoji mu yang jahat itu, dan kau itu aib keluarga ini. Lihat Eomma mu, dia menikah dengan Appa mu karena kasihan, kau tahu! Hanya kasihan, dan kau anak belas kasihan itu! Eomma mu itu menderita hidup dengan Appa mu, dia setiap hari harus mendengar cemoohan orang tentang Harabeoji mu dan hidup dalam kemiskinan"

"tidak! Itu tidak benar, Eomma tidak menderita, dia sangat mencintai Appa dan juga aku, dan mereka tidak miskin, Appa kerja di perusahaan internasional dan Eomma selalu menerima Appa apa adanya, Ajjumma bohong! Semua itu tidak benar!" baru kali ini aku berteriak didepan Ajjumma, dengan nafas tersengal dan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai aku tak terima mereka menghina Appa dan Eomma, mereka boleh menghina ku tapi jangan Orang tua ku.

"kau sudah berani melawan, eoh! Kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan !"cemooh Ajjumma yang lalu masuk kamar, dia melempar tatapan sinis aku tahu tatapan itu dan benar saja dia kembali lagi ke hadapanku yang sedang berlutut dengan membawa cambukan.

"kau tahu! Anak sepertimu pantas mendapat ini!"

CTARRRR~

"Arghhhhh!" Ajjumma mencambuk ku dengan sangat keras, aku hanya bisa berteriak sakit percuma tak akan ada yang mendengar teriakanku, rumah ini mempunyai peredam suara sehingga saat mereka menyiksaku tetangga tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

CTARRR~

CTARRR~

Berkali-kali dia mencambukku, saat sudah melihat hasil 'karya'nya yang sudah membekas sampai membuat bajuku sobek, aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku sampai berdarah untuk menahan sakit, kadang aku berteriak meminta tolong tapi percuma tak akan ada yang mendengar.

"maafkan aku Ajjumma, tolong jangan hina mereka lagi. Ajjumma boleh menghinaku tapi jangan orang tua ku, mereka tidak bersalah"mohon ku padanya, aku hanya bisa meringkuk di lantai dengan luka cambukkan yang masih terasa panas di kulitku.

"lihat saja apa yang nanti kau dapakan setelah ini!"dia melengos lalu masuk kamar membiarkanku meringkuk di lantai yang dingin, segera aku bawa tubuh penuh luka ini ke kamarku, dengan langkah tertatih dan menahan sakit di punggungku akhirnya aku dapat mencapai kamar dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku yang penuh luka. Sesekali air mata ku keluar saat air hangat menyentuh tubuhku, aku harus membersihkannya kalau tidak mau infeksi, pasti akan sangat merepotkan untukku. Dan aku melalui malam itu dengan menggigil kedinginan karena luka cambukan itu.

Perlakuan Ajjumma sudah membuatku tersiksa, belum lagi orang-orang disekitar rumah Ajjumma mulai memandangku sinis, rupanya mereka sudah di hasut oleh Ajjumma tentang keluargaku, kadang aku mendapat makian dan tak jarang mereka melempariku dengan tomat busuk atau telur busuk, dan tak membiarkan putri mereka mendekatiku. Tapi saat disekolah banyak Yeoja yang mendekatiku karena melihat kepribadianku, mereka tidak mempercayai perkataan orang tua mereka, tapi mereka mendekatiku untuk menjadikanku Namjachingu mereka, aku tidak bisa.

"Oppa~ kau mau kan jadi Namjachingu ku?" rayu Yeoja rambut pirang sambil tangannya menarik-narik ujung seragamku

"jadi Namjachingu ku saja Oppa" rayu Yeoja rambut coklat

"Anni, Oppa Hyukkie sama aku saja" kini Yeoja yang mempunyai rambut hitam sebahu menarikku ke pelukannya, aku kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Aku memang belum pernah pacaran apalagi pelukan, tapi kalau disuruh untuk berpacaran dengan Yeoja entah kenapa aku tidak berminat, apa aku ada masalah dengan orientasi seksualku? Mungkin ya, karena aku tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika ada salah satu Yeoja yang tiba-tiba mencium pipiku.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar lagi sejak aku pindah dan tidak bertemu Kyu, biasanya saat kami pulang bersama aku merasa jantungku akan meloncat keluar ketika dia tiba-tiba memelukku. Tapi tidak! Dia pasti bukan gay sepertiku, ya aku menyadari orientasi seksual ku berbeda dengan Namja seumuranku ketika pertama kali aku _wet dream _yang aku mimpikan adalah Kyu, teman kecilku yang berjanji akan selalu menjagaku.

Perlahan Yeoja- yeoja itu mulai menjauhiku, mereka tak pernah lagi bergelayut manja di pundakku saat aku sedang membaca buku di taman belakang sekolah. Ternyata ada isu yang mengatakan kalau aku adalah gay, pantas saja banyak tatapan jijik yang aku dapatkan saat aku berjalan di koridor sekolah dan juga banyak tatapan lapar para Namja mesum saat aku sedang olahraga.

Kabar itu sampai pada telinga Ajjumma, dia semakin ingin memukuliku saat aku pulang setelah bekerja di kios Ajjumma Leeteuk dia menghadangku di depan pintu rumah.

"kau ingin aku melakukan apa, eoh! Kau itu memang benar-benar aib, dan ternyata sekarang kau adalah homo! Mau taruh dimana muka ku ini, kalau aku menampung Namja Homo dirumahku yang indah ini bisa kena sial rumahku." Aku hanya bisa diam, air mataku lagi-lagi keluar.

"kau menangis? Kau memang seperti Yeoja, kenapa Eomma mu tidak melahirkanmu sebagai Yeoja saja, biar kau tidak menjadi Homo. "

"Pergi kau dari sini! Aku tidak sudi menampung Namja menjijikan sepertimu!"Ajjumma mengusirku setelah memukuliku, aku sudah sangat hancur sekarang ditengah malam pertama musim dingin ini aku harus mencari tempat berteduh untuk berlindung dari dinginnya malam musim dingin, belum lagi rasa sakit ditubuhku yang masih baru. Ditengah perjalanan aku melihat ada dua Namja berjalan dengan sempoyongan sepertinya mereka mabuk, aku pura-pura saja tak melihat mereka tapi mereka ternyata menghalangi jalanku.

"mau kemana manis, ?"tanya Namja berbadan gempal, bau alcohol langsung tercium saat dia menggangguku, aku langsung menghindar tapi Namja satunya yang agak tinggi dariku ternyata sudah ada dibelakangku menahanku untuk lari.

"pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"teriakku, berharap ada orang lewat yang akan menolongku, tapi ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan ini malam pertama musim dingin mustahil ada orang yang masih berkeliaran, mereka pasti memilih menghangatkan diri didalam rumah dengan pemanas dan tidur dengan selimut yang hangat.

"oh, ternyata kau namja. Pantas dadamu rata" Namja agak tinggi itu memicingkan mata melihat tubuhku.

"pergi! Bukankah kalian tidak menyukai namja, kalian bukan _gay_ kan?" berharap mereka jijik dan melepaskanku.

"tapi kalau Namja nya semanis dan secantik ini, aku juga bersedia menjadi gay"Namja berbadan gempal itu langsung memegangiku tak ketinggalan temannya yang ada dibelakangku membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

"diam! Atau belati ini akan melukai kulit putihmu"bisiknya membuatku semakin bergidik ngeri saat dinginnya permukaan belati menempel pada tanganku yang telanjang.

"TOLONGG!"teriakku entah pada siapa, menyadari aku yang berteriak dan sepertinya ada orang yang menuju tempatku dia langsung menusukku dengan belati itu tepat di perutku.

"Argghh!"

Namja gempal yang menusukku sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan lalu langsung lari dengan temannya itu, meninggalkanku yang terbaring di aspal jalanan di tengah-tengah dinginnya musim dingin, perlahan darah mulai merembes keluar membasahi bajuku, mataku semakin berat dan tubuhku juga. Ditengah-tengah kesadaranku yang semakin menipis terlintas di mataku bayangan Appa dan Eomma yang tersenyum.

Apa mereka menjemputku?

Apa akhirnya penderitaan ini akan berakhir?

Dan kegelapan menelanku dalam dunianya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N  
aku tahu ini pendek dan kalian pasti bosan dengan cerita ini.  
terimakasih yang sudah review cerita ini dari awal aku sangat berterimakasih, juga untuk kritikan dan sarannya.  
**

**mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE : The Dawn Of Spring ( Fajar Musim Semi)**

**By : CosmoUskhaJewel**

**Disclaimer : ****They are****all ****not ****mine,****they****belong to****their ****own****. ****But ****this ****story****is mine****.**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae/ Lee Eunhyuk , Cho Kyuhyun,Tan Hankyung as Lee Hankyung and etc.**

**Pair : KyuHyuk (main), slight MinHyuk (Friendship), WonHyuk, HaeHyuk**

**Warning : Typo, Misstypo, Plot like Snail, Yaoi, EYD tidak baku, waktu dan tempat yang tidak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 **

**[ Eunhyuk POV]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eunggh"aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku membiasakan dengan cahaya yang ada diruangan ini, atapnya bukan atap kamarku dan semuanya bernuansa putih, apa aku sudah meninggal dan ini disurga? Tapi mana Eomma dan Appa.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Namja dengan jas putih masuk melalui pintu ruangan ini, dia memeriksa denyut nadi dan melihat mataku dengan senter kecilnya.

"Apa ini disurga, apa kau malaikat?" Dia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku menampilkan lesung pipit yang ada di kedua pipinya.

"Kau ingin segera mati? Sayangnya kau masih hidup" jawabnya dengan santai dan jangan lupakan lesung pipit yang selalu menghiasi senyumnya. Aku memperhatikannya sekali lagi ternyata dia dokter, terlihat dari jas yang ia pakai, tapi ini bukan rumah sakit lalu ada dimana aku sebenarnya.

Menyadari wajahku yang kebingungan dia mendekatiku." Kau ada di klinik ku, tadi malam aku menemukanmu tergeletak hampir mati kehabisan darah. Untung klinik ku tidak jauh dari tempat aku menemukanmu, apa ada keluarga yang bisa ku hubungi? Kau sudah seharian disini, aku takut mereka mencarimu"

"Tidak akan ada yang mencariku, Aku sebatang kara. Dan sebelum kau tahu dari orang-orang sini, Aku adalah _gay_, Kau tahu kan _gay _?" Aku langsung berterus terang karena jika akan diusir aku sudah akan siap-siap pergi.

"Hei hei hei, jangan marah-marah dulu luka mu masih belum kering. Aku tidak akan mengusir atau menghina mu, Karena─"dia mendekat dan membisik "Aku juga sama sepertimu" Aku cengo mendengarnya, jadi ada orang sepertiku.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanyanya setelah berbisik seperti tadi.

"Eunhyuk, tapi kebanyakan orang memanggilku Hyukjae "

"Oke Hyukkie, aku akan memanggilmu Hyukkie, gwencahana ?" Aku mengangguk.

"Bisa kau ceritakan darimana kau dapat luka tusuk itu?" Tanyanya menunjuk perutku, aku pun menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya.

"Kau pasti punya rumah kan Hyukkie?" Aku mengangguk kembali dan entah kenapa aku menceritakan semua yang aku alami dari dulu hingga sekarang, aku merasa tenang menatap matanya.

"Jadi luka-luka yang ada ditubuhmu itu karena mereka?"

"Ne, itu karena aku tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan benar dan itu berulang-ulang"

"Lalu kenapa dua sepupumu itu tidak mengetahui perlakuan orang tuanya padamu?"

"Itu karena mereka memang tidak tahu, mereka pulang hanya satu minggu sekali, bahkan 1 bulan sekali, kalau mereka akan pulang sebisa mungkin mereka tidak membuat 'karya' mereka ditubuhku karena takut anak-anaknya curiga."

"Jadi sebenarnya mereka itu baik?" Tanya dia bingung

"Ne, kecuali Orang tua mereka"jawabku tegas. Dia mengangguk mengerti, saat suasana hening suara ringtone panggilan masuk terdengar pemiliknya, tentu dokter yang menolongku. Dia menerima telepon, mukanya sangat serius saat berbicara di telepon mungkin ada masalah.

"Er. . Hyukkie, aku tinggal sebentar Ne? Ada pasien gawat di rumah sakit"katanya buru-buru

"Tunggu!" Panggilku, dia mengentikan langkahnya saat akan memutar kenop pintu.

"Siapa namamu? Kau belum memberi tahu" Tanyaku malu-malu, aku menundukan kepala tak berani melihat matanya.

"Choi Siwon, panggil saja Siwon" Jawabnya, aku memberanikan diri mendongakan kepala.

BLUSHH~

Dia tersenyum ke arahku, dan tak lupa lesung pipit yang selalu menghiasi senyumnya.

"Ne, Siwon Hyung" Dia tersenyum lagi, tapi setelah itu dia hilang di balik pintu yang dibukanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharian itu aku hanya bisa berbaring, perutku masih sakit untuk bisa diajak aktivitas. Dan kulihat luka tusukannya lumayan dalam dan sudah seharian aku disini. Aigoo! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, hari ini kan weekend, donghae pasti pulang, kalau dia tahu aku tak ada dirumah lalu mencariku, dan aku harus terkurung disana lagi.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore Siwon Hyung belum juga pulang, mungkin dia sangat sibuk. Aku melihat perban yang melingkari perutku. Darah! Ada darah yang merembes keluar. Apa aku terlalu banyak bergerak, hingga lukanya mengeluarkan darah? Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku sampai ada yang membuka pintu kamar.

"Hyukkie! Mianhe aku lupa memberimu obat! Coba kulihat lukamu" Siwon Hyung datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dia sangat berantakan tapi masih bisa fokus pada lukaku.

"Apa sakit Hyukkie?" Tanya Siwon Hyung saat dia mengganti perbanku setelah itu dia menyodorkan beberapa butir obat, aku menggeleng. Obat itu sangat pahit dan aku tak bisa minum obat.

"Waeyo ?"

"Aku gak mau minum obat Hyung, rasanya sangat pahit"

"Kalau gak minum obat, kau mau luka mu itu mengeluarkan darah terus? Kau mau mati karena pendarahan?" Dia mengancam, mukanya sangat serius. Apa wajah ini juga yang dia tunjukan pada pasiennya di rumah sakit jika ada yang tidak mau minum obat.

"Tapi sediakan air yang banyak Hyung, "Kataku akhirnya menyetujui. Dia lalu menyodorkan gelas besar dengan air yang terisi hanya setengah, aku mengernyit heran mengetahui keanehan wajahku dia tersenyum lagi.

"Kau harus bisa minum obat, tentunya dengan air yang sewajarnya." Jawabnya, tahu apa yang aku pertanyakan.

"Tapi,"

"Basahi tenggorokanmu dulu agar obat bisa masuk, lalu letakkan obat pada pangkal lidahmu dan jangan bernafas saat kau mendorongnya dengan air yang kau minum. Ayo coba!" Katanya menginstruksikan, aku pun mengambil satu butir dan menahan nafas saat mendorongnya dengan air. Aku menghela nafas, dan benar saja obat itu masuk dan aku tidak merasakan pahit.

"Tidak pahit kan?"Tanya Siwon Hyung , aku hanya bisa mengangguk lalu melanjutkan meminum obat yang tersisa.

"Mianhae Hyukkie, tadi pagi aku lupa memberimu obat. "

"Ne, Hyung. Gwenchana, aku biasa kok merasakan sakit ini, aku pernah merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini jadi Hyung jangan merasa bersalah." Dia tersenyum lagi, apa memang dia selalu tersenyum pada semua orang.

"Oh ya Hyukkie, tadi ada orang yang mencarimu"

"Si-si-siapa?"tanyaku mendadak gagap.

"Namanya aku tidak tahu, tapi dia membawa fotomu. Jadi aku kira dia adalah salah satu sepupumu. Tidak mungkin kan orang tua mereka yang mencarimu" aku mengangguk, itu adalah Hae, dia pasti sedang mencariku karena dia tak pernah lepas dariku saat dia pulang ke rumah.

"Itu Donghae, Hyung. Dia yang selama ini dekat denganku dirumah, Donghwa Hyung juga sama, tapi karena dia jarang pulang aku lebih dekat dengan Hae,"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa Hyung?"tanyaku bingung

"Kau akan kembali kesana?"

"Aku harus menghadapi mereka, aku harus kuat"seperti janjiku pada Kyu, lanjutku dalam hati.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk memasukkan mereka ke penjara"

"Anni Hyung, jangan. Hanya mereka yang aku miliki, walaupun begitu mereka tetap keluargaku"Siwon Hyung menghela nafas tak habis pikir dengan yang aku katakan.

"Tapi mereka sudah kelewat batas, itu sudah masuk tindak kejahatan. Perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, penganiayaan, dan penipuan" Aku tak mengerti dengan yang terakhir, penipuan? Penipuan apa yang Ajjushi dan Ajjumma lakukan padaku.

"Maksud Hyung tentang penipuan?"

"Aku curiga, surat wasiat yang diberikan Ajjumma padamu, aku yakin orang tuamu sangat sayang padamu dan pasti tahu yang terbaik untuk anaknya yaitu dengan memilih jalannya sendiri dan kurasa ada pengacara keluarga yang bisa meluruskan jika kau melenceng dari jalan. Apa kau tak pernah bertemu dengan pengacara keluargamu?" Setahuku, Appa hanya menyewa jasa firma hukum yang ada disekitar seoul dan juga hanya bertugas untuk mengurus harta kekayaan Appa, tidak mengurusi hidup anaknya.

"Sayangnya tidak, kabar terakhir yang kudengar dia sudah pindah dengan keluarganya ke luar negri. Waeyo?"

"Mungkin dengan menemuinya, kita bisa tahu surat wasiat yang dibaca olehmu itu asli atau palsu"

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku tak mau menambah panjang masalah, bisa lepas dari Ajjumma sehari saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur"

Akhirnya Siwon Hyung menyerah dengan keputusanku. Malam itu aku tidur dengan hati yang tenang, tapi jauh dalam hatiku ada sedikit ketakutan akan hari esok, entahlah apa itu. Untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin tidur nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya, aku sudah bisa turun dari ranjang. Aku sudah bisa makan sendiri tanpa harus diambilkan Siwon Hyung. Siwon Hyung sendiri sudah pergi ke rumah sakit, ada pasien gawat lagi katanya. Karena sudah merasa baikan aku berani keluar klinik, lingkungan disini orangnya sangat ramah, baru keluar dari pintu klinik sudah Ajjumma yang menyapaku, tapi sepertinya aku kenal dengan tempat ini.

"Hyukkkie!" Ada yang memanggilku, aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengenalku di daerah ini.

"Teukie Ajjumma! Kenapa bisa ada disini?"Tanyaku sambil duduk di depan klinik, juga mengajak Teukie Ajjumma.

"Sudah 2 hari ini kau tidak masuk kerja, aku sangat cemas." Tentu saja cemas, Ajjumma juga salah satu orang yang tahu perlakuan Ajjumma dan Ajjushi padaku.

"Mianhamnida Ajjumma, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa datang."Aku meminta maaf karena aku tidak masuk kerja, dia jadi kerja sendirian melayani pembeli di kios sayurannya.

"Ne, Gwenchana Hyukkie aku paham. Lalu kenapa kau bisa keluar dari klinik ini? Apa kau sakit?" Aku tak mungkin memberitahu yang sebenarnya sudah cukup aku berterus terang padanya, aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin mengkhawatirkanku.

"Anni Ajjumma, aku hanya sedikit flu" Aku berbohong, Mian Teukie Ajjumma, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu semakin masuk dalam masalahku lagi, sudah cukup aku saja yang menderita. Kami lalu bercerita panjang lebar, ternyata Donghae mencariku sampai ke kios Ajjumma entah dia tahu darimana dan juga yang mengejutkan, Donghae mencariku dengan orangtuanya.

"Ne Hyukkie, aku juga sempat tidak percaya dengan yang ku lihat tapi memang itu kenyataannya." Teukie Ajjumma meyakinkanku, tapi yang lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah Ajjumma dan Ajjushi mencariku dengan muka yang sangat sedih, kontan saja Teukie Ajjumma tak percaya, setahu dia Ajjumma ku itu sangat licik dan jahat. Tapi itu tak ada dalam kamusku, mungkin Ajjumma sekarang sudah tidak dendam lagi padaku dan dia menyesal lalu memintaku kembali, pikirku.

Karena hari sudah siang, Teukie Ajjumma berpamitan karena harus membuka kiosnya. Dia memberiku ijin untuk tidak masuk, dia sangat pengertian. Aku bisa kapan saja masuk kerja. Setelah itu aku melihatnya menghilang dibalik tikungan jalan, aku berdiri dengan perlahan karena lukaku masih sakit, saat akan melangkah menjauhi klinik aku melihat pemandangan yang ingin kulihat sekaligus tidak. Donghae dan Orangtuanya sedang berjalan ke arahku, dengan senyuman bahagia di wajah Hae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie! Kau kemana saja? Kata Eomma kau mungkin tersesat, kau kan jarang keluar rumah" Donghae memelukku dengan sangat erat, aku melihat seringai diwajah Ajjumma dan Ajjushi, apa yang sebenarnya mereka katakan pada Hae. Kenapa mengatakan kalau aku tersesat, tapi segera kutepis semua pikiran burukku karena sedetik kemudian Ajjumma juga memelukku rasanya sangat, aneh.

"Aku tidak mau penjelasanmu, sekarang kita harus pulang. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu liburku selama 3 hari yang berharga. Tadinya aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, tapi kau malah menghilang dan terpaksa aku harus mengorbankan waktu liburku dan sekarang tersisa satu hari, aku ingin kita bersenang-senang!"katanya seraya menarikku dalam rangkulannya, aku menoleh ke klinik aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih ataupun selamat tinggal pada Siwon Hyung, tapi aku janji akan kembali untuk mengucapkan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu aku dan Hae bersenang-senang di taman bermain. Karena lukaku yang masih baru, aku tidak leluasa mengikuti semua permainan yang ingin dimainkan Hae, tapi aku tak ingin dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Jadi terpaksa aku mengikuti semua yang diinginkannya, alhasil sekarang aku sedang dikamar mandi untuk mengganti perban yang sudah kotor karena darah yang merembes, untung persediaan P3K ku lengkap, hanya saja tak ada obat yang biasa diberikan Siwon Hyung untuk luka ku.

"Hyukkie! Kau dimana?" Hae sepertinya ada dikamarku, aku langsung memasukkan kembali semuanya ke dalam kotak P3K dan aku simpan di lemari yang ada diatas wastafel.

"Ternyata kau disini! Aku menemukanmu" Hae sudah membuka pintu, untung aku cepat menyembunyikannya. Dia lalu menarikku keluar kamar, kulihat dia sudah rapih apakah dia akan pergi lagi. Tentu saja, waktu liburannya yang selama 3 hari itu sudah habis dan besok dia harus sudah ada di kampus. Aku lupa memberitahu, sekarang aku sudah lulus dari Chungnam High School, tapi untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi sepertinya sangat sulit untuk keadaanku sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi, aku menyayangimu" Aku tercengang dengan yang Hae katakan. Menyayangiku? Hae tak mungkin sama denganku kan.

"Tentunya sebagai sepupu" Tambahnya, aku menghela nafas lega. Kukira dia sama sepertiku, kalau iya aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Ajjumma pada Hae.

"Kau harus baik-baik disini Hyukkie, aku gak mau saat aku liburan kau tidak ada dan aku harus mencarimu sampai masa liburanku habis" Aku mengangguk, dia mengelus pelan kepalaku, aku melirik Ajjumma yang ada disampingku, dia tak lagi menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Ayo Hae, kau sudah terlambat." Ajjumma mengingatkan Hae karena mobil sudah siap, dia akan di antar oleh Ajjushi. Setelah melihat Hae sudah pergi aku pun masuk rumah.

"Hei anak tak tahu malu! Kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu yang kau tinggal selama beberapa hari itu, aku capek! Dan ingat jangan berhenti sampai kubilang bersih!" Titahnya saat aku sudah berada dikamar, aku pun langsung mengerjakannya, sepertinya Ajjumma tidak mempermasalahkan masalah tempo hari. Setelah semuanya selesai bertepatan dengan Ajjushi pulang aku kembali kekamar tapi ternyata aku salah dengan Ajjumma yang melupakan masalah tempo hari, sekarang dia sudah ada dikamarku dengan cambukkannya. Tanpa persiapan aku langsung tersungkur dilantai karena cambukan Ajjumma.

"Mianhe Ajjumma, aku mohon maafkan aku."kata itu yang terus dirapalkan olehku saat cambukannya tambah keras, dan luka diperutku juga sepertinya mengeluarkan darah lagi. Tak hanya sampai disitu Ajjushi juga ikut menyiksaku, dan malam itu aku berakhir dikamar mandi menahan sakit mengobati luka-luka ku, jika aku tidak ingin lukanya menjadi infeksi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, aku disuruh membeli bahan kebutuhan karena persediaan dikulkas sudah hampir habis. Ajjumma dan Ajjushi sudah pergi ke tempat kerja. Aku kepasar dengan diiringi hinaan dan makian dari orang-orang di sepanjang jalan, mereka seperti melihatku sebagai orang yang mempunyai dosa yang tidak bisa diampuni.

"Mau apa dia kesini? Bukankah tempatnya itu di club homo nya" Terdengar bisikan ibu-ibu yang selesai berbelanja dipasar, dia berdua dengan temannya, ibu-ibu juga.

"Dia kan yang suka sesama jenis itu, kau tidak boleh mendekatinya putriku"

"Lihat! Itu kan gay yang tinggal bersama Young Rae"

"Ne, dia itu kan Namja yang Gay itu"

Bisikan bahkan makian itu terus terdengar sampai aku keluar pasar, banyak yang melempar tatapan jijik padaku, apa yang aku lakukan sampai mereka memperlakukanku seperti pembunuh yang telah banyak membunuh orang. Apa salahku? Aku hanya tidak menyukai Yeoja, karena harus berat ku akui kalau aku suka Namja. Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang seperti mereka katakan, aku juga tak pernah melukai perasaan anak mereka yang Yeoja. Lalu dimana letak kesalahanku? Bukankah cinta itu buta, tak mengenal usia, status bahkan gender.

Ditengah pikiranku tentang orientasi seksualku, hinaan orang-orang dan dinginnya musim dingin. Aku terus berjalan menjauhi pasar. Perutku sakit, karena luka tusukan itu dan aku belum makan dari kemarin, Ajjumma tidak mengijinkanku makan. Ditengah perjalanan, kepalaku yang sudah sakit kini bertambah sakit, tubuhku juga, aku semakin merasakan tubuhku tak kuat dia ajak berjalan, aku berhenti berpegangan pada tembok samping jalan, dan tubuhku makin merosot kebawah, jalanan sepi tak akan ada yang menolongku. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati, sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi putih yang kulihat, apa aku benar sudah meninggal. Aku mengerjapkan mataku membiasakan dengan cahaya yang ada. Saat aku akan bangun, mendadak kepalaku seperti di hantam dengan palu besar.

"Argghh"rintihku

"Kau sudah sadar Hyukkie?" Suaranya sangat familiar, aku membuka mataku dan melihat lesung pipit itu lagi.

"Siwon Hyung?"tanyaku, dia mengangguk. Dia menceritakan kalau aku ditemukannya─lagi─saat dia baru pulang dari rumah sakit, luka di perutku tambah parah, dia juga mengobati luka yang lain.

"Aku pingsan berapa lama Hyung?"

"Sekitar 2 jam" Oh tidak. Aku akan dipanggang setelah ini, aku langsung beranjak dari ranjang, kepalaku memang sakit tapi ini bisa kutahan.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Hyukkie? Luka mu masih belum kering" Dia mencoba mencegahku.

"Anni Hyung, aku tidak mau mereka marah lagi. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang, kalau aku tidak sampai disana dalam 1 jam aku akan disiksa lagi" Dia kemudian mengerti lalu memapahku sampai depan tak lupa dengan belanjaan ditanganku.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengantarkanmu"

"Tapi, hyung. ." Dia sudah mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi, aku lalu diantarnya sampai depan gang, aku takut Ajjumma melihat.

"Kau harus datang 5 hari lagi kau harus datang ke klinik, aku akan melepas jahitannya" Pesannya saat aku turun, setelah melihat mobilnya pergi aku langsung berjalan dan masuk rumah, beruntung Ajjumma dan Ajjushi belum datang, segera aku kerjakan semuanya dan saat mereka pulang, tak ada siksaan malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, merupakan hari keberuntunganku. Tanpa disangka, Hae dan Donghwa Hyung datang bersamaan, Hae libur lagi karena ada pertemuan antar rektor se-korea di kampusnya begitupun dengan Donghwa Hyung, walaupun dia ada di tahun terakhir. Kami seperti sedang mengadakan reuni, aku menyembunyikan semua tentunya, aku tak ingin mereka melihat luka-lukaku beruntung saat itu musim dingin jadi aku terus memakai pakaian dengan lengan panjang. Semuanya berjalan seperti air yang mengalir, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa Hae dan Donghwa Hyung sudah tahu masalah─Harabeoji ku─apa yang kini kuhadapi dan mereka masih tidak tahu dengan luka-lukaku.

Hingga akhirnya Hae kini membenciku sama seperti tetangga rumah Ajjumma, mungkin karena dia lama disini dia sering mendengar berita tentangku. Sampai akhirnya malam itu aku tak tahan lagi dengan sikapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Hae, kenapa kau ikut mereka ? Apa kau tak percaya padaku ? Apa berteman memerlukan status?" Aku kini menangis dihadapannya, dia membenciku karena kabar tentang Harabeoji ku.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan kelakuanmu, kau mendekati banyak gadis tapi setelah itu kau buang mereka. Apa itu tidak mencerminkan sifat kakekmu?" Aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya, jadi dia selama ini memperhatikanku. Untuk apa?

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Harabeoji ku, kenapa kalian bisa tahu semua. . hiks. . aku tidak mendekati mereka. Mereka yang mendekatiku. .hiks. . karena aku gak suka mereka, makanya mereka pergi. .hiks. . tapi aku gak pernah buang mereka" Aku menjelaskan dengan air mata yang tak bisa kutahan, semuanya tumpah dihadapannya.

"Lalu kalau kau tidak suka mereka, kau suka sama Namja ? Hah!" Hae membentakku. Sakit, rasanya sakit, Orang yang selama ini ku anggap sebagai pelipur lara dikala aku sedang kesakitan kini malah balik menyakitiku, aku bertahan disini, kembali lagi kerumah ini karena aku masih sayang sama dia, dan masih ada yang sayang sama aku tapi kalau sekarang orang itu sudah balik menyakitiku, apa harus aku bertahan dirumah ini.

"Ne! "Aku menjawab, setengah bereteriak "Aku memang suka Namja, puas!" Lanjutku, aku langsung berbalik dan keluar dari kamarnya, aku tak mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Aku masuk kamar terduduk di tepi tempat tidur, memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku harus lari, untuk apa aku bertahan jika orang yang menyayangiku kini malah berbalik menyakitiku. Sebelum pergi, setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih, dengan selembar kertas yang dirobek paksa dan pulpen yang entah aku dapatkan darimana aku menuliskan surat untuk mereka.

_**Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, setidaknya terimakasih karena sudah menjadi sepupuku, sudah mau menyayangiku selayaknya kakak. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini, aku sudah tidak kuat Hae, kau dan Donghwa Hyung satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bertahan dalam siksaan ini, setidaknya maish ada yang tersenyum padaku. Tapi. .**_

_**Selamat tinggal, semoga kalian bahagia.**_

**LHJ**

Aku meninggalkan surat itu begitu saja, kini sudah bulat keputusanku untuk lari. Tak ada yang menghalangiku lagi, tak ada yang menyayangiku. Kyu ada dimana kau sekarang? Aku menyerah Kyu, tolong aku Tuhan, pertemukan aku dengannya. Aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah Ajjumma, aku tak tahu harus kemana aku hanya menuruti kakiku berjalan tanpa arah.

JDERRR~

Bagus, langit memang sehati denganku, tahu dengan yang kualami lalu ikut berduka dengan menurunkan hujan. Aku lalu berlari menghindari suara petir yang terdengar seperti makian mereka.

"_**Kau tahu, karena aku menampungmu, semua kolega bisnis ku tak mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku, itu karena Harabeoji mu yang jahat itu, dan kau itu aib keluarga ini. Lihat Eomma mu, dia menikah dengan Appa mu karena kasihan, kau tahu! Hanya kasihan, dan kau anak belas kasihan itu! Eomma mu itu menderita hidup dengan Appa mu, dia setiap hari harus mendengar cemoohan orang tentang Harabeoji mu dan hidup dalam kemiskinan"**_

"_**Kau tahu! Anak sepertimu pantas mendapat ini!"**_

"_**Maafkan aku Ajjumma, tolong jangan hina mereka lagi. Ajjumma boleh menghinaku tapi jangan orang tua ku, mereka tidak bersalah"**_

"_**Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, eoh! Kau itu memang benar-benar aib, dan ternyata sekarang kau adalah homo! Mau taruh dimana muka ku ini, kalau aku menampung Namja Homo dirumahku yang indah ini bisa kena sial rumahku."**_

"_**kau menangis? Kau memang seperti Yeoja, kenapa Eomma mu tidak melahirkanmu sebagai Yeoja saja, biar kau tidak menjadi Homo. "**_

"_**Pergi kau dari sini! Aku tidak sudi menampung Namja menjijikan sepertimu!"**_

"_**Mau apa dia kesini? Bukankah tempatnya itu di club homo nya" **_

"_**Dia kan yang suka sesama jenis itu, kau tidak boleh mendekatinya putriku"**_

"_**Lihat! Itu kan gay yang tinggal bersama Young Rae"**_

"_**Ne, dia itu kan Namja yang Gay itu"**_

Semua kilasan peristiwa dihidupku berkelebat masuk, air mataku sudah mengalir bersama dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Aku sungguh tidak kuat lagi, kenapa mereka menyiksaku sampai seperti ini. Kenapa orangtuaku meninggalkan ku disini, sendirian menghadapi mereka.

"Hyukkie!" Seseorang memanggilku, ternyata Donghwa Hyung. Dia mengejarku, aku tak mau kembali lagi, aku langsung lari sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku berhenti setelah melihat tak ada jejak dari Donghwa Hyung. Aku bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, ada Donghwa Hyung dia memutar-mutar mencoba mencariku.

"Hyukkie, mereka semua minta maaf padamu. Aku juga sempat terpengaruh mereka, tapi saat aku cari berita yang sebenarnya, itu adalah hoax, itu omong kosong. Gossip itu sudah lama terjadi dan juga sudah bersih sudah lama juga. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyebarkannya lagi, tapi mereka merasa bersalah Hyukkie, mereka menyesal. Hyukkie aku mohon, kembalilah" Donghwa Hyung menceritakan semuanya, tanpa tahu aku ada dibelakangnya, bersembunyi.

Jadi semuanya hoax?

Terlambat, aku sudah terlanjur hancur karena mereka. Aku sudah hancur menjadi kepingan, mereka sekarang minta maaf padaku, lalu jika kabar itu terdengar lagi mereka menghancurkanku lagi. Aku tak sanggup seperti itu, sudah cukup aku bertahan.

"Hyukkie!" terdengar lagi panggilan dari arah lain, sepertinya suara Hae. Aku terus lari, lari sejauh mungkin sampai tak terdegar suara mereka. Kaki ku sudah tak kuat untuk berjalan apalagi berlari, aku belokkan langkahku ke halte yang ada dipinggir jalan. Dingin. Aku hanya bisa menekuk lututku sampai dada lalu menggelungkan tubuhku sampai aku merasa hangat, tapi itu mustahil, bajuku basah dan juga hujan masih terus turun.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa baru sekarang mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya, setelah aku menderita seperti ini tak taukah kalau aku sudah berada di titik akhir" Aku menangis dalam hati. Dan aku hanya menangis sampai ada menghampiriku.

"Tuan . ." Panggil seseorang, aku tak bisa melihatnya. Pandanganku terhalang air mata. Aku mengusap air mata yang menghalangi pandanganku. Terlihat 3 namja dengan setelan jas hitam yang sama sekali tak kukenal

"Ka-Kalian sia-pa?" Tanyaku dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis sekaligus dingin. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya, mirip seseorang tapi siapa? Perlahan pandanganku memburam, kepalaku sangat sakit, dan jangan lupakan luka yang ada disekujur tubuhku. Apa setelah ini aku akan mati, Eomma, Appa, aku mohon ijinkan aku ikut bersama kalian, pintaku. Lalu setelah itu aku kembali jatuh dalam kegelapan, terakhir yang kurasakan seseorang merengkuhku, rasanya sangat nyaman lalu aku tak merasakan apa-apa.

**FLASHBACK END**

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Akhirnya flashback eunhyuk selesai.**

**Maaf jika membosankan.**

**Sampai bertemu kembali.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE : The Dawn Of Spring ( Fajar Musim Semi)**

**By : CosmoUskhaJewel**

**Disclaimer : ****They are****all ****not ****mine,****they****belong to****their ****own****. ****But ****this ****story****is mine****.**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae/ Lee Eunhyuk , Cho Kyuhyun,Tan Hankyung as Lee Hankyung and etc.**

**Pair : KyuHyuk (main), slight MinHyuk (Friendship), WonHyuk, HaeHyuk**

**Warning : Typo, Misstypo, Plot like Snail, Yaoi, EYD tidak baku, waktu dan tempat yang tidak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk POV

Ceritaku selesai, Harabeoji masih menitikan air mata, Siwon Hyung ekspresi wajahnya bercampur antara sedih, kasihan dan benci begitu juga dengan Sungmin Hyung dan Namja Tampan itu. Tunggu, wajahnya sangat familiar tapi siapa? Apa sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Chagi, Harabeoji janji gak akan biarin kamu terluka lagi, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berada dipenjara"

"Anni, jangan Harabeoji. Aku sudah ingin lepas dari mereka, jangan lakukan apa-apa. Yang penting aku sudah bertemu denganmu" Aku maju memeluknya, aku rindu pelukan hangat ini dan sekarang aku bisa mendapatkannya kapanpun.

Harabeoji sudah berhenti menangis, aku khawatir akan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah berumur, tapi ternyata Harabeoji Hankyung sangat kuat, dia masih bisa mendaki gunung, main game, dan olahraga berat. Kami bercerita panjang lebar, Siwon Hyung dan Sungmin Hyung juga ikut meramaikan hanya satu yang tidak, ya Namja Tampan itu. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dan dia juga sedang memperhatikanku, aku mengingat-ingat kembali, dimana aku bertemu Namja itu?

Eunhyuk POV End

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Ehm, Hyukkie aku belum kenalkan seseorang padamu"Hankyung menyadarkan Hyukkie dari tatapan matanya yang intens pada Kyuhyun. Dia memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

"Kau benar tidak mengenalnya Hyukkie?" Hyukkie menggeleng, dia ragu menjawab iya karena dia tak terlalu ingat dimana ia bertemu Namja Tampan itu.

"Rupanya kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, hingga tidak mengenal satu sama lain" Eunhyuk terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Hankyung.

"Teman? Maksud Harabeoji ?"

"Ne, lebih baik kau saja yang menjelaskannya pada Hyukkie" Hankyung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun untuk segera menjelaskan siapa dia sebenarnya. Kyuhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk, hendak bersalaman. Eunhyuk menyambutnya dengan ragu, dia merasa familiar dengan mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku, Hyung? Ini aku Kyu" Kata Kyuhyun mengenalkan diri, Eunhyuk terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya, teman yang selama ini menjadi penyemangat hidupnya untuk bertahan ditengah penderitaan hidup kini muncul dihadapannya dan jangan lupakan kalau Kyuhyun bekerja pada Hankyung.

"Ini benar kau Kyu?"Tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya, dia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, memastikan Namja didepannya bukan khayalan.

"Ne, Hyung. Ini aku Kyu " Kyuhyun mengiyakan pertanyaan Eunhyuk, mereka akhinya berpelukan cukup lama dengan air mata yang terus menganak sungai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tak percaya kini dia ada di-pelukanku, orang yang kucari-cari selama ini akhirnya kutemukan. Kami berpelukan cukup lama, sampai Hankyung-_sama _berdehem , tanda bahwa pelukan itu sudah cukup.

"Kenapa kau kerja dengan Harabeoji, Kyu?" Tanya Hyukkie sambil berbaring lagi, karena kondisi tubuhnya masih harus diperhatikan.

"Kejadiannya panjang Hyung, kau ingat saat perusahaan Appa ku terkena inflasi?" Dia mengangguk lucu, ternyata kepribadiannya yang polos tidak hilang sampai sekarang.

"Ternyata itu adalah perbuatan seseorang yang dendam terhadap Appa" Hyukkie mengerjapkan matanya, matanya menatapku dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang ku katakan.

"Jadi ada yang dendam pada keluargamu lalu . ."Dia mulai paham dengan ceritaku, aku pun melanjutkan "Ne, yang Hyung lihat sekarang aku bekerja pada Harabeoji mu karena semua keluargaku mati, mereka membunuh semua keluargaku, saat itu beliau menemukanku pingsan dijalan, membawaku kerumahnya dan beliau berjanji akan membalaskan dendam keluargaku karena penjahat yang membunuh keluargaku juga punya urusan dengan Hankyung-_sama_, sebagai balas budi karena sudah menyelamatkanku, aku bekerja padanya. Dan dua tahun yang lalu aku tahu kalau Hyung adalah cucunya, kontan saja aku langsung semangat mencarimu dan akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu tempo hari" Dia menangis lalu langsung memelukku.

"Aku turut berduka cita Kyu, aku juga sangat sayang pada keluargamu. Lalu apa penjahat itu sudah berhasil ditemukan?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap air mata yang akan jatuh.

"Belum Chagi" Hankyung-_sama _menjawab "Jejaknya menghilang saat itu juga, mungkin dia sudah bunuh diri karena tidak ingin pemimpinnya ketahuan" Hyukkie manggut-manggut.

"Kyu, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _sama _, panggil aku Harabeoji sama seperti Hyukkie" Han-Harabeoji mengingatkanku lagi, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku memanggilnya karena dia yang menyelamatkanku dan sudah kuabdikan hidupku padanya, jadi wajar saja aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel itu.

"Ne Kyu, aku aneh mendengarnya" Hyukkie terkekeh, dia menampilkan gummy smile- nya, akhirnya dia tersenyum, Harabeoji juga ikut tersenyum begitu pun dengan dua Namja itu.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya Eunhyuk dapat tersenyum, dia melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya dan melepas kerinduan dengan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Sungmin ikut senang melihat perubahan sikap Eunhyuk, dia yang tadinya takut terhadap Hankyung, sekarang sudah bermanja-manja dengan Harabeojinya itu.

"Hyukkie, aku pamit pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Siwon sudah akan pergi, Eunhyuk pun menganggukan kepala.

"Ne, Hyung. Gamsahamnida untuk bantuanmu selama ini, kalau mereka mencariku_" Eunhyuk menggantungkan perkataannya, Hankyung yang mengerti perasaan cucunya, melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau mereka mencari Hyukkie, bilang saja kau tidak tahu, atau kalau mereka mengancam mu, berikan saja alamat ini pada mereka" Hankyung menyerahkan selembar kartu nama pada Siwon, dia mengerti dan lalu langsung pamit.

"Sampai ketemu Hyukkie"

"Ne, sampai ketemu Hyung" Jawab Eunhyuk dia melambaikan tangannya sampai Siwon menghilang dibalik pintu. Mereka sekarang berempat tapi kemudian Sungmin mendapat panggilan dari peranta-nya, dia pun pamit untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Chagi, kau mau makan? Semenjak pingsan selama itu kau belum juga makan, cairan infus itu hanya bisa menggantikan sebagian kecil cairan tubuhmu, dengan makan kau akan cepat pulih" Hankyung menceramahi Eunhyuk, sementara yang diceramahi hanya terkikik.

"Waeyo?"Hankyung tidak mengerti mengapa Eunhyuk terkikik seperti itu.

"Hehe Harabeoji seperti Eomma, selalu menyuruhku makan, padahal aku masih kenyang" Eunhyuk menjawab

"Ne Harabeoji, aku akan makan kalau aku lapar, sekarang aku masih kenyang."Hankyung tak bisa memaksa lagi, diliriknya Kyuhyun yang memberi tatapan─biarkan saja dia tidur─ padanya pun membiarkan Eunhyuk tidur.

"Harabeoji, apa anda ingin istirahat?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Hankyung sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Aniyo Kyu, aku ingin terus melihat cucuku. Aku takut dia hilang dari pandanganku"

"Tenanglah Harabeoji, aku akan menjaga tuan muda jika anda ingin istirahat" Kyuhyun menawarkan diri karena melihat Hankyung sudah sangat lelah.

"Kau boleh memanggilnya Hyukkie atau Hyung, bukankah kau ingin memanggilnya begitu?" Kyuhyun tercengang.

"Jinjja?" Hankyung mengangguk, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, sementara Hankyung mencoba untuk tidur. Kyuhyun mengamati Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur, terlihat tenang dan lepas, entah kenapa sekarang tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di puncak kepala Eunhyuk, membelai surai brunnetnya dan tersadar saat tangannya mengusap pipi halus Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "Dia masih butuh istirahat, kau tenang saja Hyukkie aku akan selalu disisi mu" mengambil tempat disamping Eunhyuk sambil terus mengamatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak tahu Wonnie-ah, kalau Hyukkie mengalami penderitaan seberat itu, aku sampai tak bisa berhenti menangis saat dia sudah ada dibatas akhir" Sungmin memulai percakapan dengan Siwon saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di kafetaria rumah sakit.

"Aku juga baru tahu lengkapnya sekarang, dia waktu itu hanya menceritakan garis besarnya. Aku sangat membenci keluarganya itu, sudah menerima uang dari orang tua Hyukkie, malah menguras tenaga Hyukkie untuk mengurus rumah mereka, aku yakin uang yang mereka terima itu sangat cukup bahkan lebih untuk menggaji pembantu rumah tangga" Siwon mengemukakan pendapatnya, Sungmin setuju dengan apa kata Siwon.

"Kita harus membantu Hyukkie mendapat hak-nya, aku yakin sekali ada apa-apa dibalik surat wasiat orang tua Hyukkie" Siwon bersemangat

"Mwo? Kenapa kau jadi bersemangat seperti itu Wonnie-ah?" Sungmin heran dengan tingkah laku Siwon yang berapi-api itu.

"Aku sayang padanya, entah kenapa saat melihatnya pertama kali aku sudah_"

"Sudah apa?"Sungmin bertanya karena Siwon tidak meneruskan.

"Sudah jatuh cinta"

"Jinjja? Kau yakin?"Tanya Sungmin, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

"Ne, jantungku berdebar kalau aku ada didekatnya, saat dia tersenyum dan menampilkan gummy smile nya, hatiku merasa hangat"

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?" Sungmin memastikan kembali dan Siwon mengangguk mantap.

"Waeyo? Jangan-jangan kau juga sama" Tebak Siwon asal

"Entahlah, aku juga merasakan perasaan sepertimu. Tapi sepertinya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik jadi kau tidak ada saingan lagi"

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? 'lagi' memangnya siapa sainganku?"

"Namja yang selalu bersama Hankyung Harabeoji"

"Namja ikal itu?"

"Ne"

"Dia tidak pantas untuk Hyukkie-ku, hanya aku yang pantas bersamanya!"

"Hahaha Wonnie-ah kau ini lucu, belum tentu Hyukkie ingin bersamanya dan ingin bersamamu, Hankyung Harabeoji juga pasti tak akan mengijinkan"

"Apa salahnya mencoba? Kalau memang aku harus bersaing dengannya, akan aku jalani. Demi Hyukkie-ku!" Siwon bersemangat lagi, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan teman akrabnya itu.

**END/DELETE**

**Mianhae untuk yang menunggu fic ini tapi belum ada kelanjutan. *emang ada?***

**Aku masih harus mengumpulkan kepingan hatiku yang berserakan melihat trafic story.**

**Aku akan melanjutkan fic ini walaupun tak ada yang membaca atau mungkin aku publikasikan pada satu orang saja yang masih sudi membaca fic gak jelas ini.**

**Dan kalau ada yang membaca fic ini dengan tokoh yang berbeda jangan kaget, karena memang dari awal plotnya begitu, entah kenapa aku pakai tokoh yang sekarang. Yang pasti hyuk tetap jadi pemeran utama.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview, tanpa kalian aku gak akan bisa melanjutkan fic ini sampai chapter 6.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah mampir dan tidak meninggalkan jejak, mungkin memang fic ku ini tidak pantas untuk direview.**

**Terimakasih untuk unnie arit291, tanpa unn aku gak akan bisa nulis sampai chapter ini.**

**Dan reviewer lain yang sudah mereview dan ber-PM ria bersamaku.**

**Kalian adalah alasanku untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**yadong wannabe| Aira Kiyoko| | Chwyn| ressijewelll | meyminimin | Revita Kuzo | riaadinata| ShinNa Daniel | MrsVampie | Reeiini | ****Haehyuk addict****myeolchilee****Arit291****| dan para guest yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview**

**#deepBow**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE : The Dawn Of Spring ( Fajar Musim Semi)**

**Chapter : 7**

**By : CosmoUskhaJewel**

**Disclaimer : ****They are ****all ****not ****mine,****they ****belong to ****their ****own****. ****But ****this ****story ****is mine****.**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae/ Lee Eunhyuk , Cho Kyuhyun,Tan Hankyung as Lee Hankyung and etc.**

**Pair : KyuHyuk (main), slight MinHyuk (Friendship), WonHyuk, HaeHyuk**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Typo, Misstypo, Plot like Snail, Yaoi, EYD tidak baku, waktu dan tempat yang tidak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Serasa disurga kini hidupku indah, Harabeoji yang selama ini aku rindukan ada disampingku memberi kasih sayang yang selama ini tak pernah kudapatkan, ditambah Kyu teman lamaku juga mereka kini menemaniku, tidak membentakku, memukul bahkan menyakitiku. Tapi surga itu seakan hilang ditiup angin, saat malam kedua aku dirumah Harabeoji aku bermimpi buruk. Ulasan kejadian saat mereka mencaciku, menyiksaku muncul kembali. Kini aku selalu takut memejamkan kedua mataku barang sedetik saja, alhasil aku terkena insomnia dan sekarang mungkin Harabeoji menyadari kebiasaanku ini pernah Harabeoji memergoki ku dikamar sedang skipping, karena dengan itu aku bisa melupakan sejenak mimpi burukku.

"─kkie hyukkie"

"Ne ?" Aku menjawab dengan sembarang tak tahu siapa yang memanggilku, dan ternyata itu Harabeoji.

"Kapan kau akan makan chagi?" Aku melirik sepiring nasi penuh lauk pauk didepanku, melihatnya saja sudah membuatku mual aku tak sanggup jika harus menghabiskannya.

"Aku tidak lapar Harabeoji, masih kenyang" Jawabku sekenanya

"Tapi kau belum makan sejak kemarin, jangan bohongi Harabeoji chagi" Harabeoji selalu tahu apa yang kulakukan dan yang ku hindari.

"Aku memang tidak makan nasi Harabeoji, tapi aku memakan ini" Aku merogoh kantong celanaku dan beruntung masih ada permen karet yang belum kumakan.

"Itu tak akan membuatmu kenyang chagi, ayolah jangan buat Harabeoji khawatir. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, kau mengalami kejadian yang menurut Harabeoji mengerikan, ini saatnya kau mulai menata diri, melupakan kejadian menyakitkan itu dan menjadi Hyukkie yang baru"

"_Sayangnya aku belum siap"_ batinku "Ne, akan aku coba " Aku menjawab singkat lagi, aku memandang sekeliling, aku tak menemukan Kyu ada dimana dia sekarang? Bukankah jarak kita sekarang sudah sangat dekat, tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kyu kemana Harabeoji?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada yang harus dia urus. Tenang, besok juga dia sudah ada disini" Jawab Harabeoji, pipiku memerah dan Harabeoji menyadari itu.

"Apakah kau tidak tidur Hyukkie?" Akhirnya Harabeoji menanyakan itu, mungkin karena lingkaran hitam disekitar mataku terlalu terlihat.

"Aku tidur koq, mungkin karena aku kurang perawatan kulit" Sergahku, tak ingin Harabeoji tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu" Bangun dari kursi dan mencium pipi Harabeoji, kebiasaan itu yang diajarkan Harabeoji padaku agar aku bisa melupakan kenangan pahit yang terjadi dalam hidupku.

Berjalan menaiki tangga satu persatu perlahan pandanganku mengabur, aku memegangi pegangan tangga dengan sangat erat takut sewaktu-waktu tergelincir dan akan semakin menyusahkan Harabeoji. Dengan susah payah aku berhasil mencapai kamarku, aku langsung berlari kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan cairan kuning di wastafel. Ya. Aku belum makan apapun dari kemarin hanya minum air jadi pantas saja hanya cairan itu yang aku muntahkan.

Aku tak ingin Harabeoji tahu aku sudah sangat kacau, aku tak ingin melihat kesedihan dimatanya saat menatapku lagi. Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum, setidaknya dia satu-satunya keluargaku dan aku ingin membahagiakannya bukan sebaliknya. Ditengah pikiran yang berkecamuk, badanku menggigil sepertinya aku akan sakit lagi. Tuhan, jangan kau buat Harabeoji-ku khawatir lagi.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Melihatnya berpegangan pada pegangan tangga itu membuatku sakit, dia seperti menahan sakit tapi dia tak ingin aku tahu. Apa begitu menyiksanya jika aku ingin meringankan sakitnya. Hyukkie maafkan Harabeoji.

"Yeoboseyo?" Kyu menelfonku, bukankah dia tidak ingin diganggu

/"Harabeoji, apa Hyukkie Hyung baik-baik saja?"/ Dari mana dia tahu Hyukkie sedang sakit? Begitu besarkah ikatan batin diantara mereka?

"Eumm. . dari mana kau tau Kyu?"

/"Aniyo, perasaan ku tak enak sejak tadi, aku hanya penasaran saja. Jadi apa Hyukkie Hyung baik-baik saja?"/ Dia bertanya kembali, mau tidak mau aku harus menyuruhnya pulang.

"Sepertinya tidak, bisakah kau pulang? Aku khawatir padanya"

/"Ne, aku akan kesana secepatnya."/

"Ne, kau harus cepat"

-klik-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamarnya, dia sedang tidur tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aigoo dia demam, pipinya memerah, napasnya memburu, peluh bercucuran dari dahinya dan jangan lupakan air mukanya yang menahan sakit.

"Mianhae. . Ajjumma. .maafkan aku. .jangan pukul aku lagi. . Appo" Dia mengigau lagi, aku langsung mengambil posisi disampingnya dan mulai memeluknya, membelai surai Brunnetnya.

"Ssstt Uljima Hyukkie, tak ada Ajjumma disini, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tenang" Aku berusaha menenangkannya, dan perlahan nafasnya mulai normal begitupun air mukanya. Segera aku mengambil air dari kamar mandi dan mengompresnya, dan saat aku mengukur suhunya dengan thermometer dia mendidih. 40˚. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan kalau kau sakit Hyukkie.

Dan malam itu, aku menenangkannya dari igauannya yang menyakitkan. Mencoba memberitahu kalau dia tidak sendirian dengan menggenggam tangannya.

**Hankyung POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Kau pasti tahu dimana Eunhyuk, cepat katakan padaku dimana kau menyembunyikannya?" paksa seorang Namja pada Siwon yang ternyata─Donghae─sepupu Eunhyuk. Siwon hanya duduk di sofa dengan tenang sementara Donghae berdiri dengan pandangan mengancam pada Siwon. Merasa tak dihiraukan oleh lawan bicaranya Donghae menarik kerah jas dokter Siwon, yang ditarik hanya menatap orang yang didepannya.

"Kau mau apa? Memukulku? Silahkan, dan aku akan semakin meyakini kalau keluargamu memang ringan tangan." Siwon mengancam, sementara Donghae merasa terganggu dengan ucapan sang lawan bicara.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau baru bertemu denganku, mana mungkin kau berspekulasi keluargaku ringan tangan!" Donghae sudah sangat marah dia datang jauh-jauh untuk mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk tapi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui dimana Eunhyuk mengatakan kalau keluarganya ringan tangan, memangnya dia cenayang apa?

"Ternyata selain ringan tangan kau juga mudah marah, ya pantaslah Hyukkie tak ingin kembali ke rumahmu" Siwon berkata sinis lagi, Donghae pun melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Jas Siwon.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Tanya Donghae tenang dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Jauhi Hyukkie, kalian hanya membuatnya semakin sakit, dia juga pantas bahagia. Dan sekarang dia sudah berada ditangan yang aman." Siwon bermain petak umpet lagi, dia tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, membuat Donghae semakin geram, tapi Donghae sadar diri dia sedang berada di lingkungan orang lain bisa saja setelah ini empunya rumah menelfon polisi dan saat dia akan keluar dia ditangkap karena tuduhan penyerangan dan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan. Ya. Dan Donghae juga adalah Mahasiswa salah satu perguruan tinggi favorit di Korea, mau taruh dimana mukanya saat berita dia tertangkap menyebar.

"Jangan bermain petak umpet sendirian lagi Siwon, yang membuat Hyukkie sakit hanya gossip itu dan semuanya hoax, dan masalah pun selesai, jadi apa yang dipermasalahkan lagi?"

"Oh ya, aku lupa kau jarang berada dirumah, kau tidak tahu apa yang Appa dan Eomma mu lakukan pada Hyukkie kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Appa dan Eomma ku?" Donghae makin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Siwon, dan menurutnya itu sangat bertele-tele.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Appa dan Eomma mu, syukur-syukur mereka mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena aku yakin mereka akan berkelit saat ditanyai anaknya."

"Kau!" Donghae sudah sangat geram, orang didepannya tak mau memberitahukan dimana Eunhyuk, sekarang malah menyuruhnya kembali kerumah dan menginterogasi Appa dan Eomma-nya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Eunhyuk?

"Baik, aku akan kembali lagi kesini dan siapkan jawaban yang tepat dimana Hyukkie!" Ancamnya pada Siwon.

"Ya, kalau kau masih punya muka untuk meminta maaf dan bertemu Hyukkie setelah apa yang diperbuat oleh Appa dan Eomma mu" Balas Siwon saat Donghae hampir mencapai pintu keluar, dia diam sebentar tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Siwon, dan juga Siwon itu senang bermain petak umpet tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena pertimbangan harga diri dan reputasi dia akhirnya pergi keluar klinik itu, tanpa menggubris pernyataan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae POV**

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hyukkie saat aku tak dirumah?

Apa Donghwa Hyung tahu apa yang terjadi?

Aku mengambil smartphone ku dan menelfon Donghwa Hyung.

/"Yeoboseyo"/

"Ne, Hyung ini aku Donghae"

/"Ada apa Hae?"/

"Hyung tahu apa yang dilakukan Appa dan Eomma pada Hyukkie saat aku tak dirumah?"

/"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hae, aku jarang berada dirumah dan kita juga sering pulang bersama. Otomatis aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Appa dan Eomma"/ Aku lupa yang sering pulang kerumah adalah aku, tapi Donghwa Hyung juga sering pulang tanpa aku jadi dia tahu keadaan dirumah saat aku tak ada.

"Ne Hyung, aku hanya bingung dengan pernyataan Siwon-"

/"Apa kau bilang? Siwon? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya sendirian?"/ Donghwa Hyung memotong pembicaraanku dan dia seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Ne Hyung, aku menemuinya. Aku ingin tahu keberadaan Hyukkie, dan tak bisa menunggu keajaiban datang" Aku mengemukakan alasanku, kudengar kekehan diseberang sana, pasti Donghwa Hyung tak percaya aku melabrak orang sendirian, karena selama ini yang dia tahu aku selalu menghindari konflik dalam bentuk apapun, karena aku cinta damai.

/"Lalu apa yang dia katakan tentang Hyukkie?"/

"Dia berputar-putar tak langsung pada inti, dia mengatakan kalau Hyukkie sakit dan ingin bahagia. Dia juga mengatakan kalau Appa dan Eomma melakukan sesuatu pada Hyukkie hingga dia tak ingin kembali kerumah kita." Itu kesimpulanku sendiri, entah mengapa aku merasa Hyukkie takut untuk pulang kerumahku. Mungkin benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon, aku harus menanyakan pada Appa dan Eomma jika ingin tahu yang sebenarnya.

/"Hyung sedang tak ada dirumah Hae, ada pekerjaan yang menggunung disini. Kau tanyakan sendiri saja pada Appa dan Eomma, Ne?"/

"Ne Hyung, biar aku saja yang bertanya. Aku sudah berada di gerbang, sampai bertemu nanti malam"

-klik-

Aku langsung memasukkan smartphone-ku ke saku celana dan lalu membuka gerbang rumah. Aku tak sabar mengorek informasi dari Appa dan Eomma tentang Hyukkie. Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Hyukkie? Tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa padaku saat aku pulang, apa Eomma dan Appa sangat mengerikan hingga dia takut untuk bercerita? Atau dia takut aku tak percaya jadi tak mau cerita? Donghae pabbo! Hoax itu saja kau percaya dan malah tidak percaya Hyukkie, apalagi ini menyangkut Appa dan Eomma mu. Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri, menyadari kebodohanku akan hoax itu dan tidak percaya Hyukkie ku.

Ya. Aku menyadari kesalahanku dan perasaanku bersamaan. Kesalahan karena telah menyakiti hatinya dengan berbalik memusuhinya dan terlambat menyadari jika perasaan ini adalah perasaan cinta, bukan sayang antar sepupu. Entah apa yang harus aku katakan padanya jika bertemu suatu saat nanti.

"Kau sudah pulang chagi" Suara Eomma menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang Hyukkie, ini saatnya aku bertanya. Aku tak sanggup jika harus berada jauh dari Hyukkie, dan apapun jawaban Eomma aku harus membawa Hyukkie kembali.

**Donghae POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku langsung menuju rumah Harabeoji, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Hyukkie karena dari nada bicara Harabeoji beliau sangat mengkhawatirkan Hyukkie. Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan pada Hyukkie?

Langsung saja saat sudah masuk rumah, aku ke kamar Hyukkie dan benar saja apa yang kurasakan.

"Harabeoji, apa yang terjadi?"Tanyaku langsung tanpa memberi salam kepada Harabeoji, beliau sedang berada disamping Hyukkie dengan menggenggam tangannya. Kulihat wajah Hyukkie seperti menahan sakit, pipinya yang putih sekarang kemerah-merahan, peluh yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Dia demam Kyu, aku sudah mengompresnya tapi demamnya tetap tak mau turun. Ditambah lagi dia selalu mengigau."Jelas Harabeoji, pasti karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang sempat lemah sehingga dia terserang demam seperti ini.

"Sudah memberinya obat?" Harabeoji mengangguk, aku menghela nafas ditengah keadaan seperti ini aku tak boleh panik, sudah cukup Harabeoji yang panik.

"Kita akan kompres dia, kalau sampai pagi demamnya tak kunjung turun kita harus bawa dia ke rumah sakit" Usulku, Harabeoji menyetujui.

Malam itu aku dan Harabeoji begadang semalaman, seringkali Hyukkie mengigau hingga menangis terpaksa aku dan Harabeoji gantian menenangkannya. Kulihat Harabeoji sudah tertidur di sofa dia pasti sangat kelelahan sudah mengurus Hyukkie sebelum aku pulang. Hyukkie juga sudah tidak mengigau lagi, tapi demamnya masih tinggi.

Pagi datang untung demamnya sudah turun, tapi Hyukkie masih belum bangun. Mungkin dia masih harus beristirahat.

"Kyu, bagaimana Hyukkie?"Harabeoji bangun dan bertanya keadaan Hyukkie.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja Harabeoji, aku mau membuat bubur dulu" Beranjak dari duduk dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Kyu, biar maid yang membuatnya kau disini saja temani Hyukkie, aku mau mandi dulu lalu gantian denganmu. Aku takut dia bangun dan panik." Harabeoji memberi perintah, aku lalu memundurkan langkahku dan berbalik mendekati ranjang Hyukkie dan Harabeoji pun pergi untuk mandi.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Eomma, jangan menghindar lagi seperti tadi malam. Cepat ceritakan apa saja yang Eomma dan Appa perbuat terhadap Hyukkie!" Donghae bertanya dengan lantang, tersimpan amarah dalam kata-katanya itu. Young Rae panik mendengar anaknya menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia tidak tahu, mukanya pucat, matanya melirik ke arah─ Kang Ho─suaminya, meminta pertolongan.

"Hae baby. .kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu lagi? Tidak ada yang kami lakukan terhadapnya, harusnya kau bertanya apa yang dia lakukan pada kami sampai-sampai dia kabur begitu" Young Rae berusaha menyangkal tuduhan Donghae

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hae?" Giliran Kang Ho yang bertanya, berpura-pura tidak mengerti tentang topik yang istri dan anaknya bicarakan, padahal tadi malam dia sudah tahu dari Young Rae.

**Flashback**

"_Gawat suamiku, kita sepertinya ketahuan" Kang Ho baru datang dari kantor dan istrinya menyambut kepulangannya dengan muka masam_

"_Apa maksudnya 'kita ketahuan'?" Kang Ho membuka ikatan dasinya dan menaruh sembarangan di tempat tidur dan lalu duduk ditepi tempat tidur, Young Rae mengekor dibelakang dan ikut duduk disamping Kang Ho._

"_Donghae, dia menanyakan apa yang kita lakukan terhadap Hyukjae sampai-sampai dia kabur"_

"_Darimana dia tahu perbuatan kita"_

"_Entahlah, aku yakin dia pasti tahu dari salah satu orang yang menolong Hyukjae itu"_

"_Sudahlah chagi, jangan khawatir Donghae tak mempunyai bukti yang kuat, dia tak akan tahu"_

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_Ne, Uljima Chagi semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Kang Ho memeluk Young Rae yang ketakutan dia menyeringai dalam senyumnya itu._

**Flashback End**

"Ya karena aku penasaran. Dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, yang akan sangat fatal jika ia bercerita padaku." Donghae mengemukakan alasannya.

"Atas dasar apa kau bertanya seperti itu pada kami?"

"Karena Appa dan Eomma yang selalu berada dirumah, terlebih lagi Eomma pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hyukkie. Jadi apa yang Eomma lakukan pada Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae penuh selidik dengan mata menatap lurus Young Rae, yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangan dia tak sanggup menatap mata anaknya, Donghae tersenyum penuh arti dia tahu kalau Eomma-nya berbohong.

"Eomma memperlakukan Hyukkie seperti. ."Young Rae tergagap, dia mencari kata yang pantas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae "Keponakan. Ya. Tentu saja sebagai keponakan karena dia anak Eonni Eomma" Young Rae berhasil menemukan jawaban yang menurutnya pantas.

"Eomma jangan berbohong padaku! Katakan yang sebenarnya, kenapa aku lihat luka lebam pada kaki dan tangannya!"Donghae berteriak membuat Young Rae kaget, Kang Ho yang tadinya tenang sekarang melirik khawatir Young Rae.

"I-i-itu tentu saja Eomma tidak tahu, mungkin saja kan dia jatuh atau terluka karena seseorang" Jawab Young Rae asal, dugaan Donghae makin kuat kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, dia harus bisa menemukan satu bukti yang bisa membuat Eomma-nya mengaku secara tidak langsung.

"Lalu ini apa? Kenapa Eomma mempunyai ini, bukankah ini hanya Eomma gunakan untuk menghukum budak?" Donghae menyodorkan cambukan yang dia sembunyikan dari tadi di kolong meja makan, tentunya sebelum Appa dan Eomma-nya datang. Young Rae dan Kang Ho terbelalak kaget dan saling melempar tatapan─darimana dia dapatkan itu─intens. Donghae tersenyum, sebentar lagi dia akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae POV**

"I-Itu i-i-itu. ."Eomma tak bisa menjawab, dia tergagap dan Appa tak bisa membantu, dia juga terlihat panik. Aku tak sengaja melihat cambuk itu tergeletak di kamar Hyukkie, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika cambuk kulit dengan permukaan kasar itu mengenai tubuh Hyukkie.

"Dan aku menemukan sesuatu di cambuk ini. Eomma tak bisa mengelak lagi, cepat katakan apa yang Eomma dan Appa perbuat!"

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu Hae?"

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak di lantai kamar Hyukkie, bukankah itu suatu bukti kejahatan, Appa? Bukankah cambuk hanya digunakan pada budak? Apa kalian menganggap Hyukkie itu budak?!" Aku tak tahan lagi, dugaanku semakin kuat kalau ada sesuatu dengan Hyukkie yang membuat dia pergi.

Eomma dan Appa tak bergeming, mereka seperti menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat agar mereka tak salah langkah.

"Itu untuk memukul. .memukul tikus! Ya itu untuk memukul tikus yang ada di kamar Hyukjae" Jawab Appa, sementara Eomma hanya diam mengandalkan jawaban Appa.

"Aku tak percaya! Eomma dan Appa bohong! Aku akan melaporkan kalian ke kantor polisi jika kalian tak menga-"

"Ya! Kau menang Hae, itu memang darah Hyukjae" Eomma mengaku, Appa memberi deathglare pada Eomma, apakah itu sebuah rahasia?

"Darimana Eomma tahu ada darah di cambuk itu?" Tanyaku, Eomma terjebak dia tak bisa mengelak lagi karena dia sendiri yang mengatakan itu adalah darah Hyukkie, sementara aku hanya bilang kalau aku menemukan 'sesuatu'.

"Itu. ."

"Apa?"

Selanjutnya, aku menyesal telah melakukan itu pada Hyukkie lebih menyesal lagi aku mempunyai orang tua seperti mereka.

TBC

**A/N**

Ternyata masih ada yang mau membaca.

Aku lanjutkan fic ini, kelanjutannya tergantung review.

Kalo ada yang mau lanjut, aku lanjut. Kalo gak, sudah cukup sampai disini.

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah mereview, maaf aku tak bisa membalas satu-satu.

Yang pasti, review kalian selalu membuatku seperti orang gila karena senyam-senyum gak jelas.

Readers: banyak bacot lu, udah sana pulang!

Big Thanks to:

Dei babyyesung | Revita Kuzo | minmi arakida | kyukyu | ressijewelll | Arit291 | meyminimin | nabeppi | ShillaSarangKyu | dan visitor yang sudah mampir untuk melihat.

#deepbow

Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE : The Dawn Of Spring ( Fajar Musim Semi)**

**Chapter : 8**

**By : CosmoUskhaJewel**

**Disclaimer : Milik orang tua mereka dan diri mereka masing-maisng. Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milikku, hasil pemikiran otak payahku ini.**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae/ Lee Eunhyuk , Cho Kyuhyun,Tan Hankyung as Lee Hankyung and etc.**

**Pair : KyuHyuk**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Typo, Misstypo, Plot like Snail, Yaoi, EYD tidak baku, membuat pusing jadi saya sarankan siapkan obat sakit kepala saat selesai membaca, author tidak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu setelah membaca fic abal ini, waktu dan tempat yang tidak jelas.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**Normal POV**

"Kyu kau sudah pulang?"Tanya Eunhyuk meihat Kyuhyun sudah ada disampingnya, mukanya kusut dan ada kantung mata dibawah matanya.

"Ne, Hyung. . Aku khawatir saat tahu kau sakit, makanya aku langsung pulang"jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum tangannya terulur mengelus rambut brunet Eunhyuk, tapi kegiatan itu terhenti karena Hankyung datang.

"Kau sudah bangun Hyukkie? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Mana yang sakit?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Hankyung lontarkan setelah melihat cucunya bangun, Eunhyuk hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena tak diberi kesempatan menjawab.

"Harabeoji, jangan bertubi-tubi seperti itu menanyakan keadaan Hyung, lihat dia seperti ikan koi sedang menunggu diberi makan" celetuk Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang membuka-menutup mulutnya mirip seperti ikan koi yang meminta makan. Eunhyuk langsung cemberut, dia mem-poutkan bibirnya yang sebenarnya sudah pout alami. Kyuhyun dan Hankyung hanya terkekeh melihat perubahan ekspresi orang yang mereka sayangi itu.

"Kalian keterlaluan, masa aku dibilang ikan koi?" Eunhyuk sewot, dia mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya, lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Kalian keterlaluan, masa aku dibilang ikan koi?" Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, tahukah kau Hyung semakin kau cemberut aku semakin ingin memakanmu. Kau terlihat menggemaskan saat mempoutkan bibir merah cherry mu yang sebenarnya sudah terbentuk pout alami.

"Kyu, kau mandi dulu sana. Biar Harabeoji yang mengurus ikan koi ini" Harabeoji melirik Hyukkie yang dilirik hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena telah diejek lagi.

"Ne, Harabeoji." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hyukkie "Hyung, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau mau bibirmu bengkak karena dicium ikan hiu?" celetukku sebelum keluar kamar, dia terdiam memikirkan perkataanku dan beberapa detik kemudian aku mendengar dia berteriak.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang Cho Kyuhyun? DASAR EVILPERVERT !" Dan lalu aku mendengar kekehan tawa Harabeoji.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hyung?" Aku menempatkan diri di kursi samping tempat tidurnya, dia sedang bermain dengan computer tablet yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Harabeoji, matanya tidak seperti pertama bertemu lagi, sudah bercahaya dan tak ada raut murung lagi, dia sekarang sangat ceria terlebih saat asyik dengan permainan 'menangkap pisang sebanyak mungkin' di tabletnya itu.

"Oh. . Kyu, lihat ini" Dia baru sadar aku ada disampingnya, dengan wajah sumringah dia memperlihatkan game yang dia mainkan, aku memutar bola mata menanyakan apa yang dimaksudnya "Ah, Kyu kau ini bagaimana sih! Lihat aku berhasil mencapai high score lagi, tadi aku sudah melampaui score yang ada diinternet lho!" ucapnya bangga seraya mengelus-elus tablet kesayangannya.

"Kau ini Hyung, jangan main game terus, lihat ada yang kau acuhkan" Dia mem-pause game-nya dan melempar pandangan ke semua sudut kamar.

"Siapa? Tak ada Kyu" Dia mem-play lagi gamesnya tanpa tahu siapa yang dia acuhkan.

_**Dia memang tak tahu apa pura-pura tidak tahu? Kan Cuma aku yang ada disini, dengannya dan diacuhkan.**_

"Hyung. . aku yang kau acuhkan! Masa kau tidak merasakan?" Aku membuang muka, dia mematikan tabletnya dan beringsut mendekatiku.

"Kyu. .Mianhae, aku terlalu asyik dengan permainan itu, sampai-sampai aku tak menghiraukan mu, Mianhae Kyu"

_**Yes, aku berhasil membuat dia mengacuhkan tabletnya itu**_

Aku masih dalam posisi membuang muka, Hyukkie terus menarik-narik ujung lengan bajuku tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Hiks. . hiks. .hiks. ." aku membalikkan badanku dan Hyukkie sedang menangis. Tuhan apa lagi yang membuatnya menangis?

"Hyung kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"Aku mendekatinya dan menariknya dalam pelukanku, perlahan tangisnya mereda, aku melepaskan pelukanku dia mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya.

"Anio," jawabnya masih sesenggukan.

"Lalu apa ?"

"Kau,"

"Aku? Aku berbuat apa?" Tanyaku benar-benar tidak tahu bagian dari diriku yang menyakiti Hyukkie.

"Kau marah. . karena aku mengacuhkanmu" Jawabnya dengan mengusap air mata terakhir yang ada disudut onyx-nya.

"Oh Hyung. . I'm sorry, aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu. Aku hanya pura-pura mengacuhkanmu habisnya kau sangat asyik dengan tablet mu itu." Aku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lalu matanya berbinar-binar lagi.

"Jadi kau tidak marah?!" Katanya setengah berteriak, aku menggeleng. Dia lalu langsung memelukku.

"Aku kira kau marah Kyu, kau kan teman yang satu-satunya kupunya. Kalau kau tak ada, aku tak punya teman " Dia masih memelukku, aku merasa bahagia dianggap seperti itu oleh Hyukkie, tapi bisakah status itu berubah menjadi cinta. Arghh apa yang kupikirkan? Aku sudah sangat bersyukur Hyukkie masih mengenaliku dan tidak menjauhiku, yang harus kulakukan adalah jangan membuat dia menangis lagi.

"Eummm Hyung, kau mau terus dikamar seharian ini?" Dia sekarang asyik dengan bukunya, aku dengar dia berprestasi dalam olahraga tapi kenapa dia malah seperti kutu buku.

"Aku mau keluar, tapi takut Kyu."Menatapku sebentar lalu kembali larut dalam kumpulan diksi yang bersampul itu.

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan Hyung? Aku dan Harabeoji akan selalu menjagamu. Terlebih lagi banyak bodyguard disini, mereka tak akan membiarkan orang asing masuk seenaknya "

"Kau yakin?" Dia memutar bola matanya mencari kepastian penuh.

"Nde, lagipula aku bersedia menjadi tamengmu saat kau diserang ribuan peluru" Dia merona hebat, aku berhasil membuatnya merona seperti itu. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku, pasti dia sangat malu.

"Kau ini Kyu, seperti aku pacarmu saja"

"Maunya sih begitu Hyung" Dia memutar bola matanya lagi, tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula sebelum kau melindungiku, kau harus melindungi Harabeoji karena dia yang membayarmu"

"Ya Ya Ya. . sudahlah Hyung, ayo kita keluar aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu" Aku mengambil buku dari tangannya dan menariknya turun, dia perlu cahaya matahari, kulitnya pucat semoga dengan dia keluar kulitnya tidak sepucat itu.

Ternyata dia sangat cepat saat berlari, pantas saja dia memenangkan kejuaraan tingkat daerah. Sekarang dia sudah berada jauh didepanku, halaman belakang rumah Harabeoji yang sangat luas seperti lapangan berpacu kuda, terdapat banyak peliharaan Harabeoji seperti kuda, elang, kelinci. Hyukkie sempat menyangka Harabeoji itu peternak, tapi aku menyangkalnya. Mana mungkin peternak punya rumah dengan halaman seluas ini dan dia tetap kekeuh dengan pendapatnya lalu berlari menjauhiku. Ternyata dia itu cukup childish juga.

"Kyu, kau kalah! Ayo cepat gendong aku!" Aku baru tiba dengan nafas yang hampir putus sementara dia memintaku untuk menggendongnya.

"Yakkk Hyung. Kau curang, kau curi start lebih dulu lagipula siapa yang sedang adu cepat?"

"Aku. Tadi." Dia menjawab polos.

"Hyung baru saja sembuh tapi kenapa bisa lari secepat itu?"

"Entahlah, kaki ku sudah lama tak dipakai untuk lari, saat melihat halaman seluas ini aku terpacu untuk memutarinya, apalagi tak ada rintangannya jadi aku seperti berlari di lintasan stadium."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Hyung? Kalau tahu Harabeoji kau lari seperti itu, aku bisa langsung dipecat Hyung."

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, lagipula Harabeoji tak ada disini. So, apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku Kyu? Aku sudah melihat ada kuda, kelinci, elang dan sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara auman Leopard. Apa Harabeoji memelihara Leopard?"

"Kau tahu dari mana Hyung? Aku saja baru tahu dari Harabeoji tadi pagi, dan kau malah sudah mendengar suaranya."

"Tadi saat berlari memutari halaman ini aku mendengarnya, dan mereka berkeluarga."

"Maksudmu? Banyak?"

"Ne, ada jantan dan betina lalu ada anak mereka."

"Kau melihatnya Hyung?" Aku semakin tak habis pikir dengan pengetahuannya, dia bisa tahu dari jauh kalau mereka─Leopard─itu komplit satu keluarga.

"Anio, aku hanya mendengar dan merasakannya saja. Memangnya benar ada anak-anaknya?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu persisnya. Harabeoji hanya bilang kalau akan ada penghuni baru di 'peternakan' dan itu adalah Leopard"

"Aku tak mau melihatnya, jangan ajak aku kesana Kyu"

"Kenapa? Aku kira kau suka semua binatang, termasuk Leopard. Dan kau juga bisa merasakan kehadirannya"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu mereka, nanti saja Kyu. Ayolah cepat kau tunjukan 'sesuatu' itu, tapi kalau itu adalah Leopard dan sejenisnya aku lebih baik lari memutari halaman ini."

"Iya Hyung, tenang saja. 'itu' bukan Binatang atau sejenisnya. Ayo ikuti aku, tapi─" Aku menarik saputangan dari kantong celanaku dan menunjukan padanya.

"Kau harus menutup mata. Karena aku tahu kau itu sangat susah untuk patuh, aku akan menutup mata Hyung dengan ini" Dia cemberut, mempoutkan bibir merah cherry-nya membuatku semakin ingin memakannya.

"Baiklah, kau menang"

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Setelah melewati semak belukar, jalan setapak dan aku harus meloncat-loncat akhirnya Kyu berhenti. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia tunjukan? Sebentar. Aku mendengar suara air mengalir, apa mungkin itu air terjun?

"Kita sudah sampai Hyung," Kyu lalu melepas ikatan saputangan di belakang kepalaku, dan saat aku melihat pemandangan yang ada didepanku. Itu sangat indah. Air terjun dengan tujuh undakan dan dikelilingi oleh pohon perdu. Airnya sangat jernih seperti kita bisa bercermin disana.

"Indah, Kyu. Darimana kau temukan tempat seindah ini?" Aku sudah turun, airnya sangat dingin tapi sejuk. Tunggu. Bukankah air terjun itu hanya ada di pegunungan, bukankah rumah Harabeoji itu ada di tengah kota.

"Harabeoji yang menunjukannya padaku Hyung, oh ya aku tahu apa yang sekarang akan kau tanyakan" Aku memutar bola mata, malas "Kenapa ada air terjun di tengah kota kan?" Dia tersenyum menang, tahu jalan pikiranku.

"Sebenarnya rumah Harabeoji ini bukan ditengah kota tapi ada di pinggiran kota dan berbatasan dengan pegunungan, jadi wajar saja kalau ada air terjun disini. Bahkan masih banyak lagi Hyung, Cuma aku malas mencarinya."

"Kenapa? Itu sangat seru, mencari air terjun rahasia, bukankah tak ada yang tahu ada air terjun disini?" Dia mengangguk "Kalau aku sudah dibolehkan jalan jauh, akan aku temukan air terjun yang lainnya"

"Andwee!"

"Lho, kenapa? Itu akan sangat menyenangkan Kyu, apa kau tak ikut berkemah saat kau masih sekolah?"

"Aku benci kegiatan luar kelas, apalagi itu berkemah. Aku lebih suka berkutat dalam laboratorium komputer dan mengutak-atik komputer rusak sampai bisa digunakan lagi, sepanjang hari."

"Pantas saja, berlari segitu saja kau sudah kehabisan napas" Cibirku, dia tak menghiraukan malah ikut turun bermain air bersamaku, lalu tanpa persiapan dia menyipratkan air itu ke wajahku, kontan saja aku langsung membalasnya. Dan seperti yang dibayangkan, kami basah kuyup akhirnya.

Setelah acara 'mandi' yang tak disengaja itu, tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Kyu langsung menarik tanganku mengajakku pulang sebelum Harabeoji pulang dan menemukan kamarku kosong.

"Kau harus cepat mandi Hyung, nanti bisa masuk angin. Kita kan sudah basah kuyup begini"

"Kau juga Kyu, aku masuk duluan ya?" Aku berpisah dengan Kyu didepan kamarku, dan langsung masuk kamar mandi. Setelah dipikir-pikir hidupku sudah mulai membaik, setelah tadi malam aku berkutat dengan mimpi buruk sekarang aku sudah bisa bergerak kesana kemari. Benar-benar bebas.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae POV**

"Jadi sekarang kau mau cari Hyukkie kemana Hae?" Donghwa Hyung melontarkan pertanyaan setelah aku menceritakan semuanya─kejahatan Eomma dan Appa─pada Donghwa Hyung.

"Entahlah, aku tak sanggup menampakan batang hidungku didepannya. Aku sangat jahat Hyung, padahal aku sering melihat dia kesakitan. Tapi aku tak berusaha mengerti, aku menghiraukannya saja padahal dia sedang kesakitan karena lukanya terserempet bajunya sendiri." Aku sangat menyesal saat Eomma dan Appa mengakui kejahatan mereka, air mataku sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi, rasanya sakit saat tahu orang yang kau sayangi yang selama ini selalu tersenyum saat bersamamu menyimpan rasa sakit sehebat itu.

**Flashback**

"_Kenapa kalian lakukan itu padanya? Dia sudah melakukan apa yang kalian suruh, kenapa saat semuanya sudah bersih kalian mengotori hasil kerjanya? Kalian itu iblis! Memukulinya tanpa rasa bersalah, membiarkannya kelaparan, dan mengusirnya saat malam hujan salju. Apa kalian tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya dia? HAH?!" Aku berteriak, sementara mereka hanya menunduk entah merasa bersalah atau malu anaknya tahu perbuatan mereka._

"_Hae, kami mohon. .jangan benci kami" Eomma bersuara setelah lama terdiam, dia mendongakkan kepalanya bertemu dengan pandanganku._

"_Aku memang tidak bisa membenci kalian, tapi aku berhak membenci kalian. Aku akan pergi dari sini, dan jangan mencoba untuk menghubungiku" Aku langsung keluar rumah tanpa mengambil beberapa helai baju, toh tempat yang akan kukunjungi mempunyai banyak baju untuk dipinjami._

"_Hae, jangan pergi! Maafkan kami, jangan marah pada kami Hae. Hae!" Aku tak mengindahkan panggilan Eomma, akan ada Appa yang mengurusnya._

**Flashback End**

"Kau tahu kenapa Eomma bertindak seperti itu Hae?"

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatan mereka. Bukankah kita bisa menyewa jasa asisten rumah tangga, kenapa harus memperkerjakan Hyukkie yang aku tahu dia sangat membutuhkan pergaulan dengan teman-temannya. Dan menurut cerita yang kudengar dari Eomma, mereka melakukan itu saat dia baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya, kau ingat kan Hyung?"

"Ya, aku ingat Hae waktu itu dia sangat terpukul, sampai-sampai tak mau makan. Tapi, tunggu. Kenapa Hyukkie tidak berusaha berontak dengan perlakuan Eomma dan Appa, dengan bukti luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya yang kau bilang sangat jelas seperti orang yang disiksa, pasti kuat untuk melaporkan Eomma dan Appa ke polisi atau kita"

"Iya juga sih, apa yang menghalanginya?" Aku memutar otak memikirkan kalau aku jadi Hyukkie apa yang membuatnya enggan untuk melaporkan kejadian itu.

"Atau tepatnya, ancaman apa yang Eomma dan Appa berikan"

"Ya, kau benar Hyung. Tapi apa yang menjadi pertimbangan Hyukkie untuk tidak memberitahu kita atau orang disekitarnya?"

"Entahlah, itu yang harus kita cari jawabannya. Hae. ."

"Nde Hyung?"

"Kalau Eomma dan Appa dipenjara karena kejahatannya pada Hyukkie, kau rela?"

". ." Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Donghwa Hyung, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah orang tuaku, mana ada anak yang tega melihat orangtuanya dipenjara.

"Hae?"

"Rela tidak rela, kita harus rela. Biar Tuhan dan hukum yang memutuskan, dan tentu saja Hyukkie"

"Kau sudah dewasa, dan kau memang dongsaeng ku" Donghwa Hyung memelukku dan menepuk punggungku, aku balas memeluknya mencoba mencari kehangatan persaudaraan yang sudah lama tak kurasakan.

"Sekarang kita harus mencari Siwon dan cari tahu dimana Hyukkie berada" Donghwa Hyung melepas pelukannya, kami lalu bersiap-siap menuju klinik Siwon. Kenapa aku bisa tahu siwon mengetahui dimana Hyukkie, karena aku pernah memergoki Hyukkie ada didepan klinik Siwon dan yang memperkuat dugaanku adalah Hyukkie pernah diantar Siwon sampai rumah kami.

**Donghae POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Apa yang kau bilang? Donghae sepupu Eunhyuk datang ke klinik mu dan mengancammu?" Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon saat mereka makan siang di kafetaria Rumah Sakit.

"Nde, dia mengancamku tapi aku rasa itu hanya gertakan saja. Dan alhasil dia pulang dengan muka menahan marah. Hahaha kalau kau lihat dia saat itu, aku yakin kau akan terpingkal-pingkal, aku saja sampai sakit perut menahan tawa" Siwon terbahak-bahak menceritakan kejadian tempo hari saat Donghae mendatanginya.

"Jangan keterlaluan seperti itu Wonnie-ya, kalau Donghae tahu kau mungkin bisa berakhir di UGD " Cibir Sungmin tak suka dengan kelakuan Siwon.

"Hei, kenapa kau marah? Kau harusnya senang melihat mereka kelimpungan mencari dimana Hyukkie. Bukankah mereka pantas mendapatkannya?"

"Memang, tapi aku juga masih punya hati. Dia pasti sangat terpukul saat tahu kalau orang tuanya melakukan itu pada orang yang disayanginya."

"Kau bilang apa? 'disayangi'? Kau ingin bilang kalau Donghae memendam rasa pada Hyukkie-ku?" Siwon meminta pertanggung jawaban pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Wonnie-ya? Untuk apa Donghae mencari Hyukkie saat Hyukkie ada di klinikmu? Bukankah nanti mereka juga akan bertemu saat Hyukkie sudah sembuh, dan jangan lupakan Donghae yang selalu menempel pada Hyukkie, apa itu yang dinamakan sayang antar sepupu?" Sungmin melontarkan hipotesanya setelah memahami fakta yang ada didepan mata.

". ." Siwon masih terdiam memikirkan pernyataan Sungmin.

"Dan oh ya, kau ingat saat Hyukkie bercerita kalau dia itu tidak menyukai Yeoja?" Siwon mengangguk. "Hae sangat kaget, lalu setelah tahu kalau gossip itu hoax dia mengejarnya"

"Lalu?"

"Beberapa hari kemudian dia datang menemuimu mencari dimana Hyukkie dan mengancammu, menurut pengalamanku selama ini, aku rasa tak ada sepupu yang begitu marah saat tahu sepupunya pergi tanpa memberitahunya sedangkan orang lain tahu dimana Hyukkie. Dan dari ceritamu sepertinya dia sangat marah"

"Nde, dan kau mau bilang kalau sainganku. Bertambah. satu lagi. Begitu?" Kata Siwon penuh penekanan, Sungmin mengangguk dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakan kalau Donghae itu suka sama Hyukkie, dan kenapa kau **putar-putarkan aku dengan hipotesa mu itu, LEE SUNGMIN!**" Siwon geram hendak menjitak kepala Sungmin tapi Sungmin sudah beranjak dan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk berlari dan alhasil terjadilah kejar-kejaran dua dokter di koridor rumah sakit hingga membuat gempar seluruh rumah sakit.

"Wah dua dokter tampan itu ternyata sangat suka berolahraga ya? Apalagi mereka sangat bahagia" gumam seorang Halmoni yang sedang duduk di taman Rumah Sakit, sementara Harabeoji-pasangannya- hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan istrinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Kau sudah siap Hyung?"

"Memang kita mau kemana?"

"Akan ada tamu untukmu" Dia membelalakan matanya.

"Siapa?" Terdengar nada khawatir dalam pertanyaannya. Aku mendekat merangkulnya, dia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Hyung, hanya pemeriksaan untuk luka-luka mu" dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku penuh pertanyaan.

"Sungmin Hyung, Siwon Hyung!" Pekiknya dan langsung melepaskan pelukanku lalu berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Ya. Hari ini adalah jadwal check-up Hyukkie, karena alasan keselamatan, Harabeoji─yang sekarang sedang sibuk─menyuruh dua dokter itu untuk memeriksa Hyukkie kerumah.

"Aku kira siapa yang datang Kyu, ternyata mereka."Kata Hyukkie tersenyum manis melihat dua orang yang baru saja datang, mereka memang tidak memakai jas kebanggan mereka tapi mereka membawa peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

"Nah sekarang, kau harus berbaring adik manis, biar dua Hyung ini memeriksa mu" Suruh Siwon, Sungmin pun mengiyakan. Hyukkie sendiri patuh, dia lalu berbaring pada kasurnya dan mencoba mengikuti instruksi mereka.

"Kau sudah lebih baik Hyuk, jangan lupa untuk makan yang banyak Ne?"

"Nde, Hyung" Mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka, dan kondisi Hyukkie sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya jangan terlalu capek.

"Kalian tidak akan pulang dulu kan?" Tanya Hyukkie setengah memohon, Sungmin dan Siwon bertatapan.

"Tentu saja tidak Hyuk, kami akan menemanimu sampai kau mengusir kami" Kata Sungmin, Siwon mengamininya.

"Ayo Kyu, kita ajak mereka ke 'peternakan'" Seru Hyukkie padaku, aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya hyperaktif, apa mungkin ini sifat aslinya? Bergerak kesana-kemari.

Kami tiba di 'peternakan', dan benar saja Hyukkie memamerkan kecepatan larinya pada dua Namja yang ada didepanku ini, Sungmin berteriak-teriak meminta Hyukkie berhenti sementara Siwon berusaha mengejar Hyukkie untuk menghentikannya berlari. Tapi, Hyukkie sudah sangat cepat dan aksi kejar-kejaran itu berakhir dengan Hyukkie tersenyum puas melihat Siwon kelelahan.

" Kyu, kau lihat Siwon Hyung. Dia sama sepertimu saat kau adu cepat denganku haha" Dia membanggakan dirinya, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya sangat gembira.

"Yakk Hyukkie! Kenapa kau cepat sekali, aku sudah. .hosh. . sangat capek. . hosh" Keluh Siwon dengan masih mengatur nafas.

"Hahaha Wonnie-ya kau sangat lucu saat mengejar Hyukkie tadi" Kekeh Sungmin, Hyukkie dan aku tertawa sementara Siwon hanya Cemberut, tapi aku yakin jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat senang bisa membuat senyum-tidak- bukan senyum tapi tawa bertengger (?) di bibir Hyukkie.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Mereka bermain-main dengan kuda dan beberapa binatang lain, kadang Hyukkie mengajak mereka ke kandang Leopard tapi karena mendengar suaranya saja yang sangat menakutkan, niat itu mereka urungkan dan akhirnya hanya Hyukkie saja yang berani ke kandang Leopard.

Saat mereka sedang istirahat dibawah pohon yang perdu, handphone Siwon bedering.

"Yeoboseyo"

/"Kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku sudah berada di depan Klinik mu, tapi sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang"/ Suara dari sebrang sana, Siwon melihat disekitarnya mencari Eunhyuk dia tak mau Eunhyuk mendengar dia dihubungi Donghae. Ya, yang menelfon Siwon itu adalah Donghae.

"Apa kau sudah tahu jawabannya? Aku yakin sekarang kau sedang memendam amarah pada orangtua mu" Siwon memulai percakapan setelah dia melihat tak ada Eunhyuk disekitarnya hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sekarang sedang mendengar Siwon dan Donghae berbicara di handphone, dengan loudspeaker tentunya.

/"Jangan membahas kedua orangtua ku, sekarang mana janjimu!"/ Siwon menatap kedua Namja yang ada didepannya, mereka berdua memberi isyarat─terserah saja apa yang akan kau katakan-jangan buat dia bertemu Eunhyuk─ yang dimenegerti oleh Siwon.

"Rupanya kau masih punya muka untuk bertemu Dia, kau sudah siap untuk segala resikonya?" Cibir Siwon, Donghae hanya mendengus.

/"Aku akan minta maaf atas nama kedua Orangtua ku, ya walaupun tak akan dimaafkan aku minta maaf atas diriku sendiri karena sudah tak percaya padanya. Jadi cepat katakan ada dimana Hyukkie sekarang!"/ Desak Donghae.

"Aku belum bisa memberitahu dimana Hyukkie sekarang, aku takut dia belum siap. Lagipula dia masih harus memulihkan diri dari 'karya' orangtuamu." Sindir Siwon sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar geraman dari sebrang sana.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Eunhyuk datang dengan riangnya berlarian, dia bingung melihat 3 Namja yang tadi ada bersamanya sudah berkerumun membentuk lingkaran, karena sepertinya mereka sedang bermain, Eunhyuk mendatangi mereka.

"Hai, kalian meninggalkanku disa-" Eunhyuk langsung dibekap oleh Kyuhyun, dia berusaha melepas tangan yang ada dimulutnya, memandang Siwon dan Sungmin meminta pertolongan tapi dua Namja itu hanya diam.

"Diamlah, mereka sedang bicara dengan Kepala Rumah Sakit, kalau kau berbicara mereka akan dihukum" Bisik Kyuhyun pada telinga Eunhyuk. Setelah Eunhyuk berjanji tidak akan bicara Kyuhyun baru melepaskan tangannya.

"Rrrr sepertinya sinyalku kurang bagus, aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu. . nanti aku hubungi lagi. . sudah ya. ." Siwon berkilah seolah-olah sinyal handphone terganggu dengan mengayun-ayunkan Handphonenya diudara lalu setelah itu dimatikan Handphone nya itu.

"Memang benar tak ada Signal Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya, mereka bertiga memandang horror Eunhyuk.

"Ya. . disini sangat jauh dari. . satelit provider telepon selular mereka Hyukkie, makanya Teleponnya terputus" Kyuhyun berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk selogis mungkin, dia melempar tatapan─iya-kan saja perkataanku ini-agar dia percaya─ pada Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Nde Hyukkie, benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Apa kau lapar? Ayo kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapar" Kata Sungmin dengan memegang perutnya, dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya Hyukkie, ayo kita makan. Bukankah Harabeoji mu akan pulang sebentar lagi?" Tanya Siwon

"Nde Hyung, katanya dia ingin kita ada dimeja makan, mala mini. Kalian jangan pulang ya?" Pinta Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memohon.

"Nde, tentu saja mereka akan makan malam dengan kita Hyukkie, bukan begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun merangkul Eunhyuk dengan melempar pertanyaan memastikan pada Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Nde, kita akan makan malam bersama Hyukkie" Jawab Siwon memastikan, Eunhyuk gembira melihat mereka sudah sangat akrab tidak seperti saat mereka bertemu, terutama Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mereka seperti dua kucing yang memperebutkan satu ikan.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Seru Eunhyuk dengan bergandeng tangan dengan tiga Namja itu. Mereka lalu bergandengan tangan menuju rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku baru saja menidurkan Hyukkie dikamarnya, katanya dia takut saat tidur sendirian jadi aku menemaninya tidur sampai dia terlelap. Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya, dia berlari kesana kemari tapi untung saja menurut Sungmin dia sudah tidak apa-apa.

Saat kejadian sore itu memang Hyukkie tidak boleh tahu kalau Donghae menelpon Siwon, kami masih belum siap melihat ekspresi sedihnya. Makan malam pun kami sangat akrab, aku yang dingin terhadap Siwon dan Sungmin sekarang sudah bisa hangat kepada mereka hanya satu yang membuat kita dekat, Hyukkie.

"Kyu, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar" Harabeoji menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, dia terlihat sangat lelah apakah ada masalah dengan perusahaan.

"Ada apa Harabeoji?" Kami duduk di teras dengan menghadap ke halaman belakang yang luas, hanya beberapa lampu taman yang menerangi halaman itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, kata Sungmin dia sudah sangat sehat" Harabeoji mengangguk setuju, karena saat dimeja makan Hyukkie banyak bicara. Dia menghela nafas, apa mungkin ada masalah yang pelik hingga terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Harabeoji tampak sangat lelah? Apakah ada masalah dengan perusahaan?" Dia menggeleng.

"Lalu apa? Apa tentang Ajjumma dan Ajjushi Hyukkie Hyung atau. . Apa yang bisa kubantu Harabeoji?" Pasti ini masalah lain yang jauh lebih runyam.

"Tentang masalah Hyukkie, sudah ada yang mengurusnya" Ya tentu saja Harabeoji tak akan menuruti Hyukkie untuk tidak melaporkan mereka ke polisi, mana ada Harabeoji yang diam saja melihat orang yang menganiaya cucunya berkeliaran diluar sana.

"Ini tentangmu Kyu. ."Kata Harabeoji akhirnya

"Aku?" Aku masih tak mengerti dengan perkataan Harabeoji

"Kau ingat orang yang membunuh keluargamu?"

"Nde Harabeoji, apa identitas mereka sudah ketahuan?"

"Hampir mencapai titik terang, tapi aku tak tahu siapa pimpinan mereka. Mereka sudah semakin meresahkan kau tahu banyak penculikan dan pembunuhan pejabat-pejabat penting?" Aku mengangguk, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali berita penculikan bahkan pembunuhan pejabat-pejabat penting Negara dan bahkan baru-baru ini Direktur Utama sebuah perusahaan Waralaba terbesar di korea dikabarkan meninggal saat keluar dari kantornya karena ditembak peluru tepat dijantungnya.

"Mereka tidak mengincar kekuasaan, mereka hanya dibayar oleh beberapa orang yang berpengaruh dalam pemerintahan, yang aku tahu mereka itu organisasi bawah tanah mereka tak akan mau muncul dipermukaan, kau tahu pasti cara mereka melakukan kejahatan. Bersih dan Rapih tanpa meninggalkan jejak" Ya itu terlihat saat mereka membunuh keluargaku tak ada jejak atau bukti yang tertinggal.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Apa kau ingat wajah mereka?"

"Ya, tapi tidak terlalu jelas"

"Mereka mencarimu Kyu, untuk dijadikan salah satu dari mereka"

"Apa? itu tidak mungkin Harabeoji aku musuh mereka, aku korban mereka, kenapa mereka ingin aku bergabung dengan mereka?" aku memberondong Harabeoji dengan pertanyaan.

"Mereka telah mengamatimu selama ini, tanpa sepengetahuanku dan kau. Kau tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat, gelap dan tak kenal takut mereka tak sengaja melihat aksimu saat kau membereskan 'pengganggu' kita"

Aku kembali memutar ingatan beberapa bulan yang lalu, Harabeoji memang punya nama dalam Organisasi bawah tanah dan aku yang menjadi tangan kanannya, saat itu ada yang berusaha mencelakakan Harabeoji saat Beliau sedang ada dikantor, aku yang tidak akan membiarkan Orang yang selama ini merawatku celaka, langsung mencari orang itu dan aku membunuhnya. Tidak. Aku tidak membunuhnya, karena itu adalah ketidak sengajaan karena saat aku mengejarnya dia tertabrak mobil. Aku pun langsung lari setelah melihat orang itu meninggal. Jadi apakah itu yang dinamakan membunuh? Apa yang membuat mafia itu tertarik?

"Tapi itu bukan suatu 'aksi', aku hanya mengejarnya dan dia tertabrak mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Apa yang membuat mereka tertarik denganku ?"

"Mereka ingin membeli kesetiaanmu, mereka ingin kau ada dipihak mereka."

"Andwee, itu tak akan terjadi, aku bisa apa Harabeoji? Aku hanya bisa beladiri, menembak dan itu semua skill yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang organisai kan?"

"Memang. Tapi mereka ingin kau bersama mereka, mereka yakin dengan skill-mu yang sudah terlatih akan bisa menjadikanmu jendral prajurit mereka"

"Aku tidak mau Harabeoji, aku hanya ingin bersama anda. Apalagi aku sudah menemukan Hyukkie Hyung, aku tak ingin lagi mencari 'nama' dalam dunia hitam itu"

"Kau yakin ingin berdiri bersamaku?"

"Nde Harabeoji, aku akan berdiri bersama anda."Tegasku mantap.

"Baiklah siapkan kekuatanmu, karena itu jalan yang kau pilih maka kita akan menghadapi mereka" Aku mengangguk mantap, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti aku tidak akan goyah lagi karena sudah ada Harabeoji dan Hyukkie Hyung dibelakangku.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hai minna-san, aku seneng banget liat ada yang review. Jadi aku lanjutkan, sudah berapa lama ini? Aku memang author payah.**

**Aku mau minta pendapat kalian, **

**1.)Apa aku harus memasukkan 'organisasi hitam' dalam fic ini? Karena aku yakin pasti akan sangat panjang, aku takut kalian bosan *emang ada yang baca?* **

**2.) Apa aku langsung mem-pengadilan-kan kasus Hyukkie agar Ajjumma dan Ajjushinya dipenjara lalu fokus pada percintaan Hyukkie? **

**3.)Atauu buang saja fic ini ketempat sampah? Aku sudah tidak yakin fic ini bisa diterima oleh kalian, apalagi chap yang sekarang. Sangat melenceng jauh.**

**Aku tunggu pendapat kalian semua, itu juga kalau kalian bersedia mereview.**

**Big thanks to :**

**Reeiini****minmi arakida**** | Anonymouss | ****Revita Kuzo**** | kyukyu | **** | Kamiyama kaoru | ****yadong wannabe**** | Ika-chan Imut |****ressijewelll**** | dan kalian yang para Viewer dan Visitor *itu juga kalo ada***

**Maaf aku tak bisa membalas review kalian baik di PM atau disini.**

**So, Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin semua, yah walaupun terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.**

**RnR please ^^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

#deepbow

**_cosmojewel_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

"Dari mana saja kau?! Aku sudah menunggu lama disini" Donghae sudah menunggu lama Siwon di depan Kliniknya dia tak sendirian dia datang bersama Donghwa.

"Oh, maafkan aku Donghae-ssi tadi ada acara rumah sakit. Mari silakan masuk" Kata Siwon ramah mempersilahkan kedua tamunya masuk.

"Mau minum apa Donghae-ssi dan. ."

"Donghwa" Jawab Donghwa.

"Ya, Donghwa-ssi" Lanjut Siwon

"Tidak usah repot-repot Siwon, dan jangan memanggil dengan embel-embel itu" Kata Donghwa berusaha mencegah perkelahian diantara dua Namja yang seumuran didepannya.

"Baiklah, lalu ada apa?" Siwon akhirnya duduk, dia menghormati orang disebelah Donghae karena sepertinya berbeda dengan Donghae.

"Kami sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin sebaiknya Orangtua kami yang meminta maaf tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Eunhyuk, kami tidak mungkin meminta maaf untuk orangtua kami, tapi kami ingin meminta maaf karena sudah tak percaya padanya." Kata Donghwa, Donghae hanya diam dia tak ingin dimarahi Donghwa, karena mungkin saat dia berbicara akan terjadi pertengkaran lagi dengan Siwon.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan wewenangku, aku juga belum tahu apakah Hyukkie ingin bertemu dengan kalian, karena kalian tahu sendiri luka yang dideritanya sangat banyak, tapi sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja, hanya mentalnya yang masih belum siap. Aku takut dia mimpi buruk lagi saat bertemu kalian dan lalu jatuh sakit, tapi kalau kalian memang benar sudah menyesal dan mau meminta maaf pada Hyukkie aku akan mengusahakan mempertemukan kalian" Siwon melunak, dia sadar dia bukan hakim yang menjudge orang seenaknya, dia juga manusia yang mempunyai salah dan dosa, kalau kita bisa membantu orang lain untuk memperoleh maaf, kenapa tidak?

"Gamsahamnida Siwon-ah, aku percaya kau orang baik. Hae, bilang terimakasih!" Suruh Donghwa pada Donghae, dia pun menurut dan membungkukkan badannya pada Siwon. Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum menang.

"Sebaiknya kalian menghubungi orang yang bersama Hyukkie sekarang, jelaskan padanya yang sebenarnya. Karena aku yakin kalian orang baik."

Setelah memberikan nomor Kyuhyun pada mereka, mereka pun pamit pulang karena hari sudah malam.

"Kalau orangtua kalian dipenjara, apakah kalian rela?"Tanya Siwon saat mengantar kepulangan mereka diambang pintu.

"Aku rela apapun yang menjadi keputusan Hakim, mereka memang harus membayar perbuatan mereka" Kata Donghae bijak, Siwon menjadi yakin telah membantu mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tentang kasus itu bagaimana kelanjutannya, Harabeoji?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka membicarakan tentang organisasi hitam. Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau tenang saja, Pengacara Jung sudah mengurusnya hanya saja,"

"Hanya saja apa Harabeoji?"

"Bagaimana kita memberitahu Eunhyuk untuk hadir dalam pengadilan itu"

"Memang untuk bukti dan kesaksian sudah beres semua?" Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu kalau kesaksian dan bukti untuk melengkapi kasus Eunhyuk sudah didapat dari hasil visum Sungmin yang saat itu memeriksa Eunhyuk.

"Syukurlah kalau sudah" Kata Kyuhyun yang mengerti setelah dijelaskan Harabeoji.

.

"Yeoboseyo" Kyuhyun menjawab asal tanpa tahu siapa yang menghubunginya pagi buta seperti ini.

/"Kau Kyuhyun?"/ Terdengar suara Namja, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghilangkan kantuknya dia baru tertidur empat jam yang lalu dan sekarang jam 6 tepat, sudah ada yang menelfonnya.

"Nde, kau siapa? Ada perlu apa?"Kyuhyun langsung to the point, terdengar helaan nafas berat dari ujung smartphone-nya.

/"Aku Donghwa, sepupu Eunhyuk dan Hyung dari Donghae. Bisakah kita bertemu?"/ Jawab Namja yang diketahui ternyata Donghwa.

"Siapa yang memberitahu nomorku?"

/"Siwon. Dan jangan menyalahkan dia, aku yang meminta. Bisakah kita bertemu, aku yakin kau juga ingin masalah ini selesai."/ Jawab Donghwa tegas.

"Baiklah, dimana?"

/"Café Hendel & Gretel jam 9"/

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sudah Rapih dia hanya tinggal berangkat ke café yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Donghwa.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu? Aku ikut ya, bosan dirumah terus" Tanpa sepengatuan Kyuhyun Eunhyuk sudah ada didepan mukanya, dia memasang gummy smile-nya yang membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berkutik, terpesona.

"Rrr-eumm- tap-tapi" Kyuhyun gelagapan dia tak mungkin memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

"Ayolah Kyu, kau dengar sendiri kan Minnie Hyung bilang aku sudah sehat, dan bisa beraktivitas. Ayolah Kyu, yah yah yah ?" Rayu Eunhyuk dia melancarkan puppy eyes-nya dihadapan Kyuhyun agar bisa ikut keluar.

"Aku ada urusan penting Hyung, bukan untuk main-main" Eunhyuk langsung cemberut, dia mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun makin ingin meneteskan air liurnya.

"Kau jahat." Kyuhyun tercengang dengan apa yang didengarnya, mata Eunhyuk sudah berkaca-kaca dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil main-main terus, aku sudah dewasa, aku pengen berinteraksi dengan orang luar, tidak harus berdiam diri dirumah sebesar ini. Sudahlah, lupakan saja permintaanku tadi!" Kyuhyun makin tak enak hati melihat Eunhyuk berbalik ke kamar dengan meneteskan air mata.

'Mianhae Hyung, aku tak ingin kau melihat mereka, aku takut kau akan ketakutan lagi' Kata Kyuhyun dalam hati, dia tak mungkin menemui Donghwa dan Donghae dengan mengajak Eunhyuk. Tapi dia juga tak tega melihat Eunhyuk bersedih seperti itu, apalagi Hankyung sedang tak ada dirumah, pagi-pagi dia sudah berangkat ke jepang untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada disana.

Alhasil, dia meninggalkan Eunhyuk dirumah dan tidak lupa mewanti-wanti para maid dan bodyguard yang ada disekitar rumah untuk menjaga Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku juga ingin bergaul dengan banyak orang, aku rindu dengan itu semua kenapa dia melarangku, baiklah kalau dia tak mau mengajakku, aku juga tak mau mengajaknya.

Aku mempersiapkan semuanya untuk acara jelajahku. Ya. Hari ini aku akan menemukan air terjun yang belum ditemukan oleh Kyuhyun, hanya berbekal kamera SLR untuk mengabadikan moment perjalananku dan penemuanku serta pisau kecil yang aku dapat dari dapur untuk menyingkirkan tumbuhan liar yang menghalangi jalan setapak.

Aku melihat keadaan dibawah dan halaman belakang, ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa, mungkin mereka sedang berjaga didepan, tak tahu kalau belakang rumah merupakan tempat untuk kabur yang sangat mudah.

Aku berhasil mencapai hutan belakang rumah, dan hanya tinggal mencari air terjun rahasia itu. Hanya lima menit aku sudah sampai, matahari masih asyik bersembunyi dalam gumpalan awan pagi, membuat suhu dihutan ini cukup dingin, untung aku memakai hoodie kesayangangku jadi aku tak kedinginan, mungkin sebentar lagi suhunya menghangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ternyata mereka sudah sampai, tak sulit untuk mengenali mereka. Mungkin karena mereka kakak-adik muka mereka mirip sehingga memudahkanku untuk tahu.

"Annyeong-haseyo" ucapku ramah, mereka membalas sapaanku.

"Duduklah, Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Namja yang lebih tua dari mereka berdua, mungkin itu Donghwa.

"Nde, Gamsahamnida" Ucapku seraya duduk.

"Bisa kita mulai saja?" Namja yang lebih muda melontarkan pertanyaan, tak salah lagi ini pasti Donghae. Donghwa hanya bisa mendecak sebal mendengar pertanyaan adiknya yang terkesan buru-buru. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Perkenalkan namaku Donghae dan ini Hyungku, Donghwa" katanya sambil membungkukkan badan diikuti oleh Donghwa, aku balas membungkukkan badan.

"Namaku Kyuhyun, kalian juga sudah tahu,. Jadi apa yang membuat kalian ingin bertemu denganku? Masalah Eunhyuk?" Aku berbicara cukup cepat, membuat Donghwa tersenyum. Aku hanya ingin pertemuan ini cepat berakhir, aku ingin menemani Hyukkie yang sendirian dirumah, aku yakin sekarang dia sedang berada dikamarnya sendirian.

"Nde, masalah itu aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai" Donghwa menyuarakan keinginannya.

"Masalah selesai pasti akan ada yang dirugikan dan diuntungkan bila dilihat dari permasalahannya" Ucapku dingin, Donghwa terlihat tenang mendengar jawabanku, sementara Donghae, air mukanya mengeras, menunjukan dia mulai kesal.

"Aku tahu, akan ada yang dirugikan dan sepertinya itu dari pihak kami, mengenai itu kami memang tidak tahu menahu masalah penyiksaan Hyukkie, dia menyembunyikan semuanya dari kami karena tak ingin mendapat siksaan lagi dari Orangtua kami, itu yang membuat kami sangat bersalah dan menyesal. Terlebih lagi saat kami pulang atau satu dari kami pulang kerumah, Hyukkie tak menunjukan ekspresi kesakitan atau semacamnya, tapi setelah insiden itu, dan mencari Hyukkie ke klinik siwon, aku menyadari ada yang tak beres dirumah"

Jadi mereka itu sangat jauh dari kata peka, Hyukkie pasti sangat pintar menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Dan saat aku menanyakan perihal itu pada Orang tuaku, terbongkarlah semuanya" Donghae melanjutkan "Aku sangat menyesal telah bertindak seperti itu pada Hyukkie, aku juga sebenarnya sama seperti dia, tidak menyukai wanita dan entah kenapa aku tidak menyadari itu, selama ini aku menyayangi dia seperti sepupu pada sepupu, tapi perasaan ini berubah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku tahu seharusnya tidak membicarakan ini denganmu, tapi aku sangat menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf padanya, aku menjudge orang yang sebenarnya sama denganku, memiliki orientasi seksual yang berbeda" Tak kusangka Donghae mencurahkan isi hatinya saat seperti ini, dan aku cukup tercengang mendengar penuturannya.

"Kalian sungguh-sungguh menyesal?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan. Dua bersaudara itu mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Untuk apa kami mencari-cari Siwon dan Kau jika kami tak sungguh-sungguh menyesal?" Donghwa berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Walaupun harus melawan Orang tua kalian? Kalian harus tahu Harabeoji Hankyung sudah membawa kasus ini ke meja hijau, apa Orang tua kalian tidak memberitahu ini pada kalian?"

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bilang siapa? Harabeoji Hankyung, jadi Hyukkie ada bersama beliau?" Tanya Donghae. Aku menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka mulai saat aku ditugaskan mencari Hyukkie beberapa tahun yang lalu dan menemukannya beberapa minggu yang lalu dan semua yang terjadi selama ini.

"Jadi orang tua ku akan berhadapan dengan Hankyung Harabeoji?" Tanya Donghwa pada akhirnya, Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Dan mungkin sekarang pihak kepolisian sudah mulai melakukan penyelidikan, aku tak bisa mencegah itu terjadi, karena Hankyung Harabeoji tak bisa melihat Hyukkie disalahgunakan seperti itu. Memang Hyukkie sendiri tak ingin masalah ini naik ke muka umum, karena dia sudah tak ingin mencari masalah tapi apa daya, aku tak bisa mencegah Hankyung Harabeoji melakukan itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae POV**

"Dan mungkin sekarang pihak kepolisian sudah mulai melakukan penyelidikan, aku tak bisa mencegah itu terjadi, karena Hankyung Harabeoji tak bisa melihat Hyukkie disalahgunakan seperti itu. Memang Hyukkie sendiri tak ingin masalah ini naik ke muka umum, karena dia sudah tak ingin mencari masalah tapi apa daya, aku tak bisa mencegah Hankyung Harabeoji melakukan itu."

Aku tercengang dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, semulia itukah hatimu Hyuk, padahal kau sudah tersiksa begitu sakitnya. Dan begitu saja kau lepaskan orangtuaku. Aku semakin ingin bertemu denganmu, aku ingin minta maaf padamu Hyuk.

Tiba-tiba saja aku dikagetkan oleh ringtone Smartphone-ku dan saat kulihat siapa yang telpon, itu adalah Eomma.

"Yeoboseyo"

/"Apa benar ini Kim Donghae, putra dari Kim Young Rae dan Kim Kang Ho?"/

"Nde,"

/"Orangtua anda sedang berada disini, kami membutuhkan informasi dari kalian, bisa anda dan kakak anda kemari?/"pinta suara tegas itu. Aku merasakan firasat buruk, sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi pada Eomma dan Appa.

* * *

Aku tahu ini sangat pendek, dan sangat terpaksa berhenti diatas, terimakasih atas semua review kalian, aku sangat menghargai semuanya.

Terima kasih jika kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak kalian, walaupun hanya 'lanjutkan'.

Sekali lagi terimakasih. *bungkuk bareng hyuk*


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE : The Dawn Of Spring ( Fajar Musim Semi)**

**Chapter : 10/?  
**

**Disclaimer : ****They are**** all not mine, they belong to their own. But this story is mine.**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae/ Lee Eunhyuk , Cho Kyuhyun,Tan Hankyung as Lee Hankyung and etc.**

**Pair : KyuHyuk (main), slight MinHyuk (Friendship), WonHyuk, HaeHyuk**

**Warning : Typo, Misstypo, Plot like Snail, Yaoi, EYD tidak baku, waktu dan tempat yang tidak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 10

/"Orangtua anda sedang berada disini, kami membutuhkan informasi dari kalian, bisa anda dan kakak anda kemari?/"pinta suara tegas itu. Donghae merasakan firasat buruk, sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi pada Eomma dan Appa-nya.

"Nde, kami akan segera kesana." Kata Donghae, dia terlihat sangat gelisah. Donghwa yang sudah tahu ini akan terjadi hanya bisa menepuk bahu adiknya.

"Kyu, sepertinya pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi, dengan Hyukjae pastinya" Donghwa memohon, Kyuhyun merasa tak enak hati karena menjadi penentu bertemunya saudara sepupu ini.

"Akan aku usahakan, kau punya nomor ku kan? Akan aku hubungi jika Hyukjae sudah siap."Kyuhyun menyanggupi, dia merasa sudah cukup hukuman untuk mereka berdua yang melalaikan Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Akan aku usahakan, kau punya nomor ku kan? Akan aku hubungi jika Hyukjae sudah siap." Aku menyanggupi permohonan Donghwa, sudah cukup aku menghukum mereka dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Mereka segera menuju kantor polisi yang tadi menghubungi mereka, aku masih menikmati secangkir cappuccino yang masih hangat. Sedang apa ya Hyukkie?

Wait. Bukankah tadi aku ingin segera pulang, agar bisa menemani Hyukkie, tadi saat ku tinggalkan dia sangat kesal, tapi kenapa aku melihatnya lain ya? Dia sangat menggemaskan saat marah. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang.

**.**

"Kemana Hyukjae?" Tanya ku pada salah satu maid, dia tak ada dikamarnya.

"Kami tidak tahu Tuan, kami juga dari tadi sedang mencarinya karena sebentar lagi makan siang, dia tak boleh terlambat makan siang" Jawab maid itu, dia terlihat sangat gugup.

Sudah kukerahkan semua bodyguard dan tak ada yang tahu dimana dan kapan Hyukkie keluar rumah, aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian dan kejadian ini tak akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk Side**

"Hahhh" Namja cantik itu menghela nafas capek, dia sudah berhasil menemukan lima air terjun rahasia, dan sekarang dia akan pulang, karena yakin tak ada lagi air terjun yang masih belum ditemukan.

"Its Beautiful, coba kalau Kyu ada disini, aku kan bisa berpose di depan air terjun itu" Gumam Eunhyuk sembari melihat hasil jepretannya, kebanyakan dia memotret dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai ekspresi saat melepas lelah dengan merendam kaki di air terjun itu.

"Kyu pasti gak tau aku pergi, hahhh" Keluh Eunhyuk, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel di celananya.

"Its time to back home!"Eunhyuk berseru, dia sudah tak lelah lagi siap untuk pulang.

**.**

Eunhyuk masih berjalan menelusuri hutan, sepertinya dia tersesat karena sedari tadi dia hanya berkeliling, dia mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya, melirik botol minum yang isinya tinggal setengah dan dia masih belum bisa keluar dari hutan itu.

**.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian temukan dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Bodyguard yang baru saja keliling di daerah sekitar rumah, Kyuhyun juga mencari lewat GPS pada Smartphone Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana koordinat GPS-nya?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi pada bodyguard yang bertugas pada system keamanan rumah.

"Belum tuan, sepertinya Tuan muda tak menyalakan Smartphone-nya" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, dia sudah kerahkan semua tenaga untuk mencari Hyukkie-nya tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Tuan, sepertinya Hoodie kesayangan Tuan muda dan Kamera SLR-nya tidak ada ditempat" Salah satu maid datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berpikir.

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun menemukan titik terang, dia tahu kemana Hyukkie-nya jika barang-barang itu tak ada ditempatnya.

"Nde, karena saya selalu membereskan kamarnya Tuan" Kata Maid itu mantap. Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia tahu harus kemana mencari Eunhyuk, dengan cepat dia menyambar jaket tebal yang ada di kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Dua orang ikut denganku, dan kau," menunjuk bodyguard yang ada didepan komputer "cepat hubungi aku jika kau tau keberadaan Eunhyuk!" Bodyguard itu mengangguk paham perintah Kyuhyun, Namja ikal itu lalu langsung memasuki halaman belakang rumah dan masuk ke hutan diikuti oleh dua bodyguard.

'Tunggu aku Hyukkie' batin Kyuhyun.

**.**

"Aku ada dimana? Kenapa aku seperti berkeliling ditempat ini" Eunhyuk berusaha tak panik, kakinya sudah lelah berjalan , diaya bermandi peluh, matahari masih terik menyinari hutan itu, dia berhenti mencari Smartphone yang diberikan Harabeoji Hankyung, dan sialnya low batt, dia mencoba mengaktifkan tapi kemudian mati kembali.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Kyu. . Harabeoji, tolong aku " Rengeknya entah pada siapa, hanya pohon-pohon tinggi yang ada disekitarnya, dia lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kami menemukan sinyal dari Tuan Muda, dia berada ditengah hutan tapi sinyalnya mati kembali, mungkin smartphone-nya lowbatt, ganti" Lapor Bodyguard kepada Kyuhyun lewat Handie Talkie.

"Terus pantau sinyalnya, selesai." Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega melihat data yang dikirimkan oleh Bodyguard-nya, lokasi keberadaaan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau sampai jauh kesana, Hyukkie? " Gumam Kyuhyun yang lalu melanjutkan lagi pencariannya.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Eunhyuk, dia sudah sangat pucat apalagi tanpa obat yang selalu dia minum saat makan siang. Karena penyalahgunaan itu, tubuh Eunhyuk sangat rentan, dia tak boleh kelelahan karena setelah itu dia akan jatuh pingsan dan sakit.

"Help me!" Dia berteriak, sangat bodoh pikirnya karena tak ada yang bisa mendengar teriakannya, Kyuhyun sedang pergi dan Harabeoji tak ada di korea, sementara Maid dan para Bodyguard pasti tidak menyadari dia tak ada dirumah.

**.**

**.**

**Donghae Side**

"Eomma, katakan saja yang sebenarnya, pihak kepolisian pasti akan meringankan hukuman Eomma dan Appa" Rayu Donghae pada Eomma-nya yang sejak tadi diam ditanyai oleh detektif dari kepolisian, Appanya hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Eommanya, jadi mereka kompak diam.

"Apa yang dikatakan anak anda benar, bukti sudah ada didepan mata, kalian sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Mengaku saja, akan jadi mudah nantinya"

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf aku hanya bisa sampai sini, aku punya kesibukan di dunia nyata, mungkin akan aku lanjutkan jika ada waktu luang.

terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview dan ber-PM ria denganku, hanya satu kata yang bisa ku ucapkan.

TERIMAKASIH

pai pai ^^


End file.
